Tiger and Lion
by Words-Break-My-Cage110
Summary: Dysis is a mind mage who ran away form home when she was 13. She wants to join a guild. An actual family, and Fairytail is just that place. Here, she meets new friends and tries to become a whole new person. That is, until faces from her past shows up. The story might change later on. This is my first fanfic, so I'm kinda nervous. Please review. it would mean so much to me. Tkx.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger and Pretty Boy**

Dysis stood in front of the rowdy guild debating if she should go in or not. It would be an easier to make money, but this is the craziest guild in Magnolia. Yep, this was Fairytail, _The_ Fairytail. She hesitated for the twentieth time, and just went she was about to step in, something came flying at her. Or more like someone.

"Umph, ow that hurt, get off of me," Dysis tried to sit up, but there she was pinned to the ground by someone heavy and in her position, it was really hard to see who it was.

"Ooh. Sorry," the guy said getting up. _That Flame Brain is going to pay for that._ Dysis heard him say or more accurately, thought. He reached down his hand to help her up but froze halfway staring at her.

She was pretty, not as pretty as Lucy, but still pretty. She had her waist-length magenta hair in four braids, one long one down her back, two framing her face and bangs, and another one on top of her long braid. She didn't have huge boobs like Lucy or half the girls in Fairytail, but they were noticeable at least, and she wasn't pale like all the girls wanted to be. She also looked kind of badass, which was much more fun then his type of girls. She was tan, and thin, and-still sitting on her butt. He unfroze and helped her up.

Dysis grabbed onto his outstretched hand about to say sorry and head off. She hadn't gotten a good look at him yet, but when she did, she stopped thinking, which for her, is like not breathing.

He was gorgeous, with spikey orange hair, smiling hazel eyes hidden behind thin frames and feline features. She was pretty sure she was gawking, but she didn't care. And she wasn't the only one. He was staring at her the same way. Her lips were a dark red and she had sharp cheekbones, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. The two almond shaped, onyx colored eyes that held so much pain and secrets and bravery and masked feelings. They took his breath away. _Snap out of it Loke. No girl has ever done this to you before. She's just another girl. Snap out of it._

"Ahem," Loke said clearing his throat bringing a small,_ small,_ blush to Dysis cheeks. "I'm so sorry my lady for rudely crashing into you. I had not watched where I was going and if I had, I wouldn't have missed such a lovely girl. My name is Loke, and yours is? Please allow this careless man to learn your name." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

And with that, the blush disappeared and she yanked her hand away. So he's a player, huh, well he seems nice enough. But girl, really? Does she _look _like a_ girl_? Who does he think he is? But Dysis already knew the answer. Here standing before her was Fairytail's notorious playboy.

"Uh, Yea, hi. I'm Dysis Sethim. Don't ever kiss me again or I will kick your ass, got it?"

Loke smirked. So this one got a temper. "Yea, yea, _tiger_, got it." At the word tiger, Dysis' eyes flashed dangerously and the next thing Loke knew, he was sparring with this chic.

He dodged a kick form her. _Damn she fast. I could use Regalus, but I don't know if she's a mage or not and I don't want to hurt her. She's pretty cute._

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'm a mage, give me all you got." She stopped her kicks and got into a fighting stance.

_How the fuck did she know what I was thinking?_ Loke thought. He smiled, and tried something. _Okay tiger, I know your listening._ A look of confusion and alarm flashed across her face. Loke took that opportunity to use Regalus on her and knocked her down. She got up looking a little dazed, and angry.

"That was a dirty trick, pretty boy."

"It worked, didn't it?" Loke smirked. _Let's make this more fun. If I win, you go on a date with me, if I lose I'll do whatever you want. Deal?_

Dysis hesitated. It seemed fair, but Dysis had learned that somethings were never fair. "Deal."

They began to spar, and after about an hour of two, in which the whole guild came out to watch and cheer and make bets, no one won yet. Loke, was using only using Regalus to blind her temporally, and tried to sneak up on her, but Dysis read his mind about his attacks and deflected him. She also tried to strike him with her magic but kept missing due to her temporally blindness.

Another hour went by, and most of the guild had gone back inside.

"Hey tiger, lets just call a tie okay?" Loke called out, pretty exhausted. Dysis used that opportunity to strike him, and this time she hit him by surprise.

"Nah, I think I win." She smirked and walked over to where she heard his voice and crouched, still a little blind. "So, now you have to do whatever I want."

Loke groaned, "That was dirty."

"So was hitting me when you spoke to me in your head to distract me."

Loke sighed, she did have a point. "Fine what is it?" He sat up from where he laid sprawled on the concrete, and conked his head on hers. He started falling again, and grabbed on to the first thing to stop his fall. That happened to be Dysis, and instead of stopping his fall, he brought both of them down with Dysis lying on top of him.

Dysis, having finally gotten her sight back, blushed at how close they were and the catcalls from the Fairytail members that were still here. She got over it quickly, and leaning closer, which caused another round of catcalls, and whispered something in his ear.

"Help me join Fairytail."

He looked up at her eyes, which were an inch from his face and smirked. "That's all?"


	2. Tiger and THE LION

**Yay! I got a review and 2 Favs. Thank you so much! **

**Kay, this is chapter 2, where Dysis meets the guild, but I have no idea what to call it.**

**Oh, yea, just in case you're wondering it's set after the GMG, but I haven't watched season 2, so if I make a mistake, please let me know. NICELY**

**Oh and also, the underlined part in where Loke read Dysis' mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

**Tiger and meets **_**the Lion**_

Dysis got up from the man she was laying on. "What do you mean that's all?"

Loke smirked and stood up also, "Anybody can join," he leaned towards her "it's only a matter of who could survive."

Dysis doesn't get scared that easily. She scoffed "Yea, yea, yea pretty boy, just help me get in already."

"All right, you said so." Loke grabbed her hand, promptly followed by Dysis kicking him in the shin. "Ow! M*ther F*cker! What was that for?"

"You grabbed my hand."

"So? You never said I couldn't. Jeez women. Calm the f*ck down."

"S-s-sorry, reflex, you…ok?" Dysis choked out. She was never one to apologize so willingly or ask how others were. She spent 4 years with no one but her exceed named Ink, and in those for years, she learned to watch out for herself, Ink, and the poor. The rich people could all go die in a ditch for all she cared. Now, though, some of the people in Fairytail were rich and were still nice, so Dysis guessed she has to start learning to say sorry and be more social.

Loke looked up to her. _Damn, her kicks could give Erza's kick a run for her money. Erza. Crap! She's gonna kick my ass if she finds out I ran into a girl and then got into a fight with her in the next five minutes. Crap!_

"Who's Erza?" Dysis asked Loke, bringing him out of his panic attack.

"Hmm…imagine the scariest monster you've ever face," he waited for Dysis to think of a monster, "and times it by 2. Then add some red hair, some armor, and about 100 swords later and you got Erza."

Dysis thought for a moment, Erza…Where have I heard that name before? Loke freaked a little bit, since when was he able to read minds? He shrugged off his worry, it must just be part of her magic.

A light bulb went off in Dysis' head. "Isn't she known as Titania? The fairy queen who goes on missions with her team and…."

"Ends up destroying everything? Yep, that's her, and her team is Fairytail's strongest team; Team Natsu."

"Hmm…"

"Ok, Tiger, we could either stand here all day talking about Fairytail, or we can turn you into an actual Fairytail member."

Dysis smiled for the first time. "Let's go then." She started walking towards the guild doors.

"Wait!" Loke called out. "Can we not say anything about you know, the whole me crashing into you thing and then starting a fight? Please?"

"What, scared of Erza?" Dysis looked at Loke and saw him shake his head vigorously. She sighed, "Fine let's just go." She started walking towards the guild again. "Oh and if you ever touch me again, I'll beat the crap out of you. Got it?"

_Yep, she's just like a hotter version of Erza. _"Yea tiger, got it."

Together, they walked the short distance to the guild door, and Loke pulled a Natsu which is to say kicked the door wide open and yelled, "I've found a new recruit!"

The rowdy guild ignored him and continued on with their gossiping and drinking and fighting. "HEY! YO! I'VE FOUND A NEW MEMBER!" Now everybody turned to look at them.

(Dysis's POV)

"Oh, hello Loke, I see you found a new recruit," said none other than _the _Mira-Jane Stratus. She's really cool, able to be friendly yet a total demon at the same time. I kinda idolize her. Who wouldn't? She's got looks, smarts, everybody loves her, and she could totally kick ass. Right now, I'm trying to keep from squealing, because even though I keep my emotions in check, it gets hard sometimes. I am still a female.

I looked over at Loke when he face palmed his face. How does he do that with his glasses on?

"No. Mira, I totally didn't just say I found a new member twice now." He said sarcasticly. Rude. How could he say that to _the _Mira-Jane Stratus? Don't punch him. Don't punch him even though you really want to.

Mira-Jane just ignored it. She told everyone to get back to what they were doing, and in seconds, most of the guild members had already forgotten about us. I was still kinda fan-girling, so I didn't notice when Loke grabbed my arm, a little hesitantly, and dragged me towards her. When we got there, I snapped out of it and noticed Loke's hand on my arm.

"Damn! Really?! Again?!" Loke cried out holding his shin.

"I warned you, don't touch me, you're just lucky I'm kinda tired from our fight earlier."

"Shh! Don't mention that, you never know where Erza might be," he said completely forgetting about his shin and clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit him, hard, and when he let go, I swept my foot out and knocked him down.

"What did I day about touching me? And does it really matter, the whole guild saw the fight earlier." I place my foot on his chest to hold him down, but he got his breath knocked out of him, so I didn't really need to.

"Yes…it does…matter…The rest…of…the guild…probably already…forgot." Loke said wheezing. I looked up and saw Mira-Jane smiling at us and I blushed. Loke used this distraction to grab my leg that wasn't on top of him and yanked me down. I got the wind knock out of me.

Next thing we knew, we we're wrestling on the ground. After about a couple minutes, I successfully pinned him down. We were both out of breath and sweaty. "Tiger 2, Pretty Boy 0"

I used the nickname he gave me, because honestly, it was kinda cool, but not like I'll ever admit that to him or anyone. He stared into my eyes and I stopped thinking. Again. Which was a rookie mistake, because then _he_ rolled over so I was pinned to the ground. "Count again Tiger, 'Tiger 1, Lion 1"

"Oh, so you're a lion now huh?" I lifted my head a bit to stare him in the face.

"Yes I am, got a problem with it Tiger?" he leaned in closer to my face.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and we broke the staring contest to notice that we were in the middle of the guild and once again, the whole guild was staring at us. I looked around and saw the position we were in. Ugh! I mentally slapped myself for making a fool of myself, and for that stupid blush that crept up my face on its own accord. Loke wasn't helping with his annoying smirk. He leaned in closer, and I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. My mind and body were not corresponding. I closed my eyes. It was just a kiss right? Even for my kind it didn't mean much, right?

"WE'RE BACK!" came a shout from the doorway, followed by the door slamming into the wall ending the anticipating silence.

I opened my eyes and looked upside down towards the door. Standing in the door way staring at me and Loke were two boys: one with pink hair, the other with black hair and no shirt; and three girls, a busty blond who was covering the eyes of a little blue haired girl and a scarlet haired, armor-clad, angry looking girl who I presume to be _the _Erza Scarlet.

"Loke, would you care to explain why you have a girl pinned down underneath you in the middle of the guild hall?" the girl I presumed to be Erza seethed, her bangs covering her eyes creating a shadow and giving off a dark aura. I suggest you run, right now. I thought, but the words were stuck to my throat.

Luckily, Loke was already up and running, screaming something like, "Lucy, close my gate, please close my gate!" His gate?

I sat up blushing and made my way over to bar.

**Ok, so what od you think? Good? Bad? Any ideas? If you do, message me or leave a review. Tkx **


	3. Tiger and Her New Home

**Omg! I made it to chapter 3. *squeal***

**Tkx a bunch for reading, even if you didn't review. **

**Oh, and I won't be updating stories as quickly as I have been doing lately, but I'll try to update once a week or so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

**Tiger and her New Home**

(Loke's POV)

I suggest you run right now. I didn't need to be told twice. I took off running because I know I'm dead if Erza catches me.

"Lucy," I begged as I ran past her getting chased by Erza and her swords, "Please close my gate, I beg you."

Lucy shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Loke, this is what you get for pinning a girl on the floor and trying to kiss her."

"But, you didn't hear the whole story." I started as I ran past her and Wendy again this time dodging two of Erza's swords.

"What else is there to say?" asked a very angry Erza.

"Uhh…umm…it was a consensual kiss."

No it wasn't. I heard Dysis speak into my mind. I'll figure out how she does that later, maybe she's a telepathic type like Hibiki.

"Shut up." I growled in response.

"What did you say to me?!" Erza seethed now really pissed off.

"Uhh…that…you see… I was…umm… Erza…Dysis…mind…talk…" Damn, I'm so scared of Erza right now, I'm stuttering.

(Dysis POV)

Crash* Loke was so busy trying to form a sentence that he crashed into a table. Erza, done with this cat and mouse game marched over and stood over Loke. "How many times, have I told you, that you cannot kiss a girl without her consent?! You will now pay the price."

"It wasn't like that, I- " Pretty boy was stuttering. I sighed, I should probably go help him. I stood up from where I took a seat at the bar.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine," said a sweet voice from behind the bar. I looked over and had a mini, _mini_ panic attack. Mira-Jane was talking to me! "I believe we haven't formally met, my name is Mira-Jane Stratus, but everyone just calls me Mira and I'm a take-over mage, but I work at the bar most of my time. Who are you?"

"Uh…I-I-I'm," Great, now I was the one stuttering. Get over it Dysis, I mentally scolded myself. "I Dysis Sethim and I'm a mind drag- mage. I came here to see if I could join Fairytail, but I ran into that idiot over there."

Mira-Jane raised her eyebrow at my mention of being a mind mage, and giggled when I called Loke an idiot. "Oh, don't mind him. He's such a playboy, but he's actually very loyal."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Playboy and loyal don't belong in the same sentence as far as I no. "Right, Sure. If you say so."

She giggled again. "I think I see some chemistry here." I started to blush and deny it, but she ignored me. "You said you wanted to join Fairytail right?" I nodded, my face blank to hide any surprise. "Ok then, it's really easy, you just got to talk to the Master and see if he approves, but he's at another meeting right now and left me in charge. I say you can join."

A wave of relief washed over me. Phew, that was easy. In the background, Loke was getting beat up by Erza, and I remembered I was going to go help him. "Kay, thanks," I daid getting up.

"Not so fast missy," I turned around slightly afraid at the tone of Mira's voice. "There are two rules here at Fairytail. One, we are all nakama, so we look out for one another, not just ourselves." I gulped. "Two, Fairytail members never, give up." _Although we have made some strategic surrenders a couple of times only to be reminded by Natsu, of all people, but she doesn't need to know that. _Mira stared at me and I realized she thought that in her head on purpose. Duh, Dysis, you can't read into someone like Mira's mind unless she lets you.

"Kay, got it." I turned around once more to go help Loke and was stopped once more by Mira, only this time her voice was friendly.

"You forgot to get your guild mark silly."

"Oh yea." I turned back around and had Mira put the Fairytail mark on my back just under the neck of my shirt in a sunset orange-y glow. "Thanks Mira." She smiled at me and went to go help another person while I went to go help Loke.

-Over at where Loke was getting beat up by Erza-

"Miss Erza, I believe he suffered enough." I decided to go with formalities incase she got mad at me and started beating me up two.

Everyone stared at us. No one has ever, EVER, stopped Erza when she was in the middle of beating someone up. Erza glared at me and I glared at her right back while Loke was passed out on the floor. On the inside though, my heart was having a heart attack. We stood there for another few moments in my second staring contest of the day.

She growled at me, and I stared at her. "Erza, leave Dysis and Loke alone, they're already tired from their fight earlier. And I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Mira said ending our staring contest. At the part where Mira mentioned Loke and me fighting, Erza spun around so fast and glared at Loke so hard, I started to wonder if she was actually human and not a were-wolf with super speed or something.

"You not only tried to kiss her without her consent, but you also fought with her earlier. Loke….." Erza clenched and unclenched her knuckles. At this point, Loke was awake and looking at the busty blond, Lucy I think, with pleading eyes.

She stood up, "Uhh…E-erza, I think Mira-Jane just made some fresh strawberry cheesecake." She held a plate of strawberry cheesecake in one hand and a golden key in the other.

Erza looked at Loke. Then she looked at Lucy with the cheesecake. "I let you go this time Loke, but there better not be a next." Loke nodded vigorously and Lucy…closed his gate? What mage has a gate…unless… No that wouldn't make sense, I can't talk to spirits. Erimentha said I could only read human and animal minds. This doesn't make any sense. I walked over to a empty table and sat down burying my head into my arms. Erimentha, where are you?

(Loke's POV)

Erimentha, where are you? What the? I just read Dysis' mind after Lucy finally returned me to the spirit world where, Aires upon seeing me came over to provide me some comfort, but I waved her away. I already started to heel, and I'll be up and fighting in no time. I walked over to my house. {Author's note: I have no idea what the spirit world looks like so…} After I threw my bloody clothes away and opted for my skull t-shirt with some jeans, I sat on the couch.

Why could I read Dysis' mind? Is she letting me, no I don't think she would let me. I don't think she even knows. Maybe she's unconsciously using a telegraph signal like Hibiki. I've got to talk to Hibiki soon, maybe he knows more about this.

I yawned, and slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing, They seems nice enough, a little whinny, but nice enough. What the? A small part of my mind wondered, but I was to tired to think about it and fell asleep on the couch.

(Lucy's POV)

"Hey Mira," Mira looked at me, "Who's that new girl Loke was talking to?"

"Oh, that's Dysis, she just joined earlier after a couple spats with Loke."

I glanced at the tan girl with the magenta braids down her back sitting alone burying her head in her arms. "Do you know anything about her?" I glanced at Mira curiously.

Mira went to serve Cana her drinks and came back. "Not much," the take-over mage placed a finger on her chin and thought a bit. "All I know is that her name is Dysis and she's a mind mage, but she stuttered when she said that she was a mind mage. I wonder why."

Hmm… Maybe I should go over there and talk to her. Sounds good Lucy. I got up and told Mira-Jane I was going over to talk to her and Mira handed me two strawberry smoothies.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's on the house."

"Thanks Mira." I took the drinks and made my way over. As I neared her, she sat up like she knew I was coming, slightly creepy.

"Uh, hey, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." I sat sown across from her and placed one of the strawberry smoothies in front of her. She looked down at her smoothie, slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh. I'm Dysis Sethim."

"It's nice to meet you," She was still looking down. "Are you new here?" Stupid question Lucy. Duh.

"Uh. Yea." She doesn't talk much does she? "It's okay, I joined two years ago, nine if you count the seven year time skip. You'll get use to the crazy atmosphere in no time."

She looked up, but not enough to see her face, at the mention of a seven year skip, but didn't say anything. We just sat there with me trying to make conversation and her answering it bluntly.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm a celestial spirit mage, and that guy you fought with earlier with my spirit Leo, the Lion, but he goes by Loke around here. As the holder of his key, I apologize for any trouble he caused you."

She looked up a little more so I could see the tips of her bangs but not quite her eyes. "I'm not suppose to be able to read his mind," she said this so quietly that I almost didn't here it. Almost.

"Hmm? Why can't you read his mind?"

She looked up at my comment for the flicker of a second and I saw onyx eyes, but just as fast as she looked up, she looked back down. "I'm not suppose to be able to even though I'm a drag-."

"LUCE! THERE YOU ARE, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE!" came a shout from Natsu followed by Happy. They sat down at our table.

"Well you found me, now excuse me I'm in the middle of a conversation. You were saying something Dysis?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"See Luce, it's nothing. Now let's go fishing!"

"Aye!"

"No Natsu, go by yourself."

"But it's boring without you." I looked over at Dysis and could practically see her raise her eyebrow even though I couldn't see her face.

"Well, too bad, I'm tired."

"BUTTTTT LLLUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY PLEASE!"

"No Natsu, go with Happy."

"But Happy wants you to go too!"

"Aye!"

"I said no Natsu!"

"BUT WHY NOT?"

"Cause I'm tired."

"So?"

We continued bickering and then I heard a laugh. I looked over at Dysis and saw her trying to hold it in. When Natsu asked her why she was laughing, she lost it.

"Ahahaha, it's just…hahhaha…you two…hahah…are so…funny…" She paused in her laughing to take a breath. She looked up at us for the first time. Her face was flushed probably from laughing at me and Natsu. She was actually very pretty. Her eyes were onyx colored and looked just like…I glanced over at him…Natsu's.

Natsu, who was still sulking, didn't notice Dysis looking at us.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"What Luce?" he stopped his sulking for a little bit.

"Look." I gestured towards Dysis, who was staring at Natsu.

**Okayyy! Chapter 3.**

**What do you think?**

**This chapter was almost 2,000 words so sorry it took so long to complete.**

**Hmmm….. Should I add more Loke into this? Or should I introduce some more Fairytail members? Or a new OC? **

**Any ideas are much appreciated. **

**Oh and can someone name a town for me, Imma make it Dysis' hometown. **

***What does OC mean anyways?***


	4. Tiger and a Strange Smell

**I have break this week, but I type really slow. :\**

**Thank you ** ** for the name of a city. Much appreciated.**

**I may have also forgot to mention that the story takes place in X793, not x791. Sorry.**

**So. Here we are, chapter 4. I always have so much stuff to say to you guys, but when I sit at my computer I forget all of them. :P **

**Enough with my boring stuff, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. Does anyone know if I have to say disclaimer all the time? **

**Tiger and a Strange Smell**

(Normal POV)

"Look." Lucy gestured towards Dysis who was staring at Natsu. She looked like she just seen a ghost.

Natsu looked at Dysis, and for the first time, he saw her. He looked at her face, the sharp features, the red lips, and the eyes that looked exactly like his and were staring back at him. The only difference was that while Natsu's held determination and joy, Dysis' held determination and sadness. And her irises were slightly larger but that's not the point.

He was speechless for a moment. "WHAT THE F*CK?!" WHY DOES SHE HAVE THE SAME EYES AT ME? WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME EYES AS ME?"

Dysis was still staring at Natsu. She opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again. "I-I-I don't know."

She let her guard down just now and soon, Wendy and Gajeel walked over sniffing.

"Something smells weird," Gajeel said.

"Yes," Wendy agreed smelling a little more. She frowned a little confused. "It smells like Natsu and Oranges and lemons and Erza, but only a forth of each."

Natsu stopped yelling and started sniffing. "I only smell the oranges, lemons, and Erza."

"No shit Sherlock. You can't smell yourself." Gajeel said getting in Natsu's face. {I have no idea if that's true of not, but go with me on this please}

"Watcha say to me Metal mouth?" Natsu went up into Gajeel's face forgetting the strange smell for a second.

"Natsu -san, Gajeel -san, please don't fight."

The two dragon-slayers looked over at the little air dragon-slayer and both sighed. "Fine Wendy, we won't fight?" Gajeel said. Natsu looked like he wanted to fight, but got distracted by the smell again. Or rather the lack of it.

"Wendy, Gajeel, do you guys smell the scent? I lost it." Both Wendy and Gajeel started sniffing vigorously and both shook their heads.

"I lost it too."

"I wonder what it was? Miss Lucy, can you open up Crux and help us fine out what it was?" Wendy politely asked Lucy.

"Oh, sure Wendy." She pulled out her key and was about to open the gate.

"No need Bunny Girl, I figured it out." Everyone at the table; Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy looked at him in shock._ Gajeel_, figure something out? Well, it's possible, just extremely unlikely. Dysis looked at him curiously.

"It's her." Gajeel stood up and pointed at Dysis who looked a little surprised.

"Care to explain?" Erza asked coming over along with Gray, Levy, and Juvia who was hiding behind a pillar following Gray.

"Uhh…sure." Gajeel looked over at Levy who smiled encouragingly at him. "Well, you see, since I was the only dragon-slayer here when Dysis entered since you guys were on a mission and Laxus just left, I should have smelled something. But shrimp here, showed me a musty old book about metals, and at first I thought it was the musty smell clogging up my nose. "Levy blushed as Gajeel mentioned her name and Lucy smirked at her. "Then later when Loke pinn- um, Loke and hawk girl here were uh, wrestling, I didn't smell anything either except the guild's anticipation."

"Hawk girl? Really?" Dysis glared at Gajeel, and would have punched him too, but she was tired.

"Yes, hawk girl. Is there a problem?"

"Ye-," Erza slapped her hand over Dysis' mouth and gave her a warning look. Dysis shut up and didn't even try to bite Erza's fingers which were metal.

"Continue." Erza said intrigued.

"Well, as I was saying, I didn't smell anything. I thought it was weird, but I thought that hawk girl left after seeing Erza beat up Loke, so I didn't bother. Then just now, I smelled something new, and I followed it finding Bunny girl, Salamander, Wendy {I don't know what Gajeel calls her, and hawk girl here. I knew what bunny girl, salamander, and Wendy smelled like, so the only reasonable explanation would be that the smell was hawk girl. Then Salamander had to be a retard and got me distracted."

"Watcha say metal mouth?" Natsu stood up.

"Natsu, sit down and be quiet." Erza said, with one hand still over Dysis' mind, but her tone was warning.

"Yes sir, I mean maam." Natsu quickly sat back down, and Gajeel finished explaining.

"Anymore interruptions? No, good. So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Salamander," At this point, Natsu was about to protest, but stopped when Erza slapped her other hand over Natsu's mouth. She was now sitting between Dysis and Natsu with one hand on both. "the smell must have been hawk girls, and as it wasn't here earlier, the only reasonable explanation was that she was hiding her scent."

Everyone stared at Gajeel in awe that he figured something out. Levy was smiling proudly. Gajeel smiled smugly at their reactions.

"But then, Gajeel-san, why would Dysis-san smell a bit like Natsu and Erza then?" Wendy asked.

The group was stumped. They sat at the table voicing ideas, while Dysis and Natsu tried to leave. Well, Dysis wanted to leave, Natsu looked like he wanted to say something.

The Lucy remembered Crux's key in her hand. "Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux." Crux appeared next to Lucy.

"How may I help you find something Miss Lucy?" He asked levitating.

"Yes, I would like you to find out why someone might smell like fractions of someone else please."

"Certainly." Crux fell asleep while the rest of the gang stared at him.

Lucy turned back to her friends. "He might sleep for a while, so don't mind him." The rest of the group were all looking at Crux, Dysis more than the other as a sort of worshipping eyes appeared on her face when she saw Crux.

"Umm… Dysis are you okay?" Lucy asked a little worried.

She tried to say she was fine but Erza's hand was in the way so it came out sounding like "Umph phianme." Erza, remove her hand from Dysis, but kept it on Natsu in case he said something stupid. As usual.

"I'm fine Lucy."

"Are you sure, because you look like you worship Crux or something."

"Something," Dysis replied looking at Crux before turning to Lucy. "I didn't know you had the Southern Cross key."

"Oh yea, I have the Southern Cross, the Clock, the Lyre, Canis Minor, the compass and ten zodiac keys. But don't change the subject, what something."

Dysis looked slightly impressed. "Oh, it's just really nice to meet someone else who knows what it's like to read people's minds."

The rest of the group quickly tried to stop thinking about their thoughts right then, but it was too late. Dysis turned to Gray. "She not gonna do that forever, you should tell her how you feel about it." Gray turned red and looked away.

Dysis turned to Levy, "there actually might be a book on my smell and why it smells like someone else's," and then she turned to Gajeel, "you're presentation was actually quite impressive even if you missed some key points. I'm sure she was impressed."

She looked at Erza, "I won't say what you were thinking just in case you hit me."

Erza nodded, "smart move."

Dysis turned to Wendy, "If you want to find someone to understand, go talk to him," Dysis nodded her head towards Romeo.

"Lucy, I'm not anyone's mate."

"Natsu…you might be right, but that wouldn't make any sense would it?" Everyone stared at the two of them, but then Crux woke up.

"I have found half a dozen entries on why someone might smell like fractions of someone else."

"Can you tell us Crux?" Lucy asked. Everyone leaned in closer simultaneously to here better.

"Reason 1..."

**Sorry, I only came up with 4, so I need sometime to think of the other of two more. I know I should have said 4, but half a dozen sounds better don't you think?**

**So, why do you think Dysis smells a bit like Natsu and Erza?**

**Oh, and sorry ** **, I didn't use the town name in this chapter, cause I cut this chapter in half, but I'll use it in the next chapter. **

**So, any ideas? Any questions? Any pairings? Anything you don't like? Anything you think I should add? Just tell me, and I'll try to put it in the story or fix it.**

**Tkxs for reading. **


	5. Tiger and her Story

**So hey I'm back!**

**So sorry for the late chapter. No one left any reviews so I was kinda discouraged, but then I decided you guys just didn't feel like writing reviews so I continued writing this story.**

**I also got distracted by Sword Art Online. It's such a good anime. And I also found a website where I could watch the second season of Fairytail, so I've been catching up on it. Also my computer was being a meanie and wouldn't turn on. I found out I accidently unplugged it. I'm such a baka! **

**A lot of stuff would make sense in this chapter so. . . Onwards!**

**And I'm not saying the disclaimer. HAHAHA.**** I don't own Fairytail.**** Ok I won't say the disclaimer in a regular font.**

* * *

**Tiger and her Family**

(Lucy's POV)

"Reason 1: the mage in question could have taken or worn a piece of another mage's clothing." Everyone turned to look at Dysis outfit: a black and gray lace up tank, black shorts, a black belt, an arm bracelet, combat boots, and a weird but pretty looking choker."

I ruled out the lace up tank, shorts, and combat boots immediately. The belt maybe, but Natsu only has one and he's wearing it so no. The arm bracelet could be Erza's but Erza didn't seem to find anything, and the choker was just too weird to be either Natsu's or Erza's.

"Reason 2," Crux continued, "the mage in question could have stayed at a person's home for a long period of time." I nearly choked on my strawberry smoothie. Dysis, stay at Natsu's house. I thought up a mental picture of them cuddling and blushed red. No. No. No. What's wrong with you Lucy? Besides Natsu spends most of the time at my house or the guild anyways.

I glanced at Dysis, but her face was unreadable. Everyone else around us seemed to think that was unlikely also. Phew.

"Reason 3: it is always possible that the mage or mages could use the same type of shampoo." I almost laughed at this one. An image of Natsu using scented shampoo in the shower caused me too laugh and then to blush when I realized I was picturing Natsu being naked.

"Naughty, naughty, Lu-chan." Levy said smirking at me.

"Whaaa-No it wasn't like that. I was just-" The whole group strated laughing a bit until we all realized Crux started talking again.

"-4: the scent of someone could also smell like the scent of someone else if one person if the parent of the other." At this the group lost it and started laughing like crazy. The thought of Dysis being Natsu's and Erza's child was just too funny.

We we're still laughing when Levy stated, in order for Dysis to be Natsu's and Erza's child, Natsu would have been ten including the seven year time skip and Erza would have been twelve.

Erza face was as red as her hair. "She is not my child."

"Are you sure?" Gajeel asked putting his arm around Levy causing her to blush. Now it was my turn to smirk at her. "Wow Natsu, you didn't even go through heat yet." This earned Gajeel a punch from Natsu and a punch from Erza.

"Just so you know, I am still pure." Everyone blushed as Erza stood up and basically stated she was still a virgin. She blinked realizing how it sounded. "You there," she pointed at Crux, "continue." She sat down with a glare that made everyone look away.

"Yes ma'am. Reason 5: the person could share the same parents as the past has shown several examples of people smelling like others only revealed to be siblings." Everyone thought about this and I face palmed. How could I not have come up with this?

"That's a possibility," Dysis spoke for the first time since Crux had started explaining.

"True. But then, what are the possibilities that Erza and Natsu have the same parents?" Gray said.

"They don't necessarily have to have the same parent. Erza could be Dysis's half-sister or something." I stated. "Im'ma go get a refill, anyone want one?" Everyone shook their heads to absorb in figuring out Dysis' scent.

I came back from the bar and everyone was in a discussion again, Crux was levitating listening in.

"The odds that Dysis has a half-sibling from both parents that both happens to be mages _and_ be in the same guild _and_ make up the strongest team in the guild is extremely unlikely." Levy said flipping through a book.

"Shrimp here is right. What are the chances that hawk-girl is related to Salamander _and_ Titania?" Gajeel said smugly.

"But what about her scent?" Wendy asked. Wendy, I decided, is very smart.

"… … …Hmmm… … …" everyone fell silent again.

"Hey Dysis, do you have a family photo?" I asked. If she did, then that would be great. Most parents pass on at least one trait to their kids.

Dysis looked down and started drinking her strawberry smoothie. "This is delicious."

"Don't change the subject!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table causing everyone except Erza and Dysis to jump. "Even though Igneel is my father, if you have a picture of one of my biological parent then I want to see them!"

He was breathing heavily and Dysis looked at him. I placed my hand on his arm to try to calm him down and Happy offered him a fish to make him happy again.

"I don't have a photo." Dysis said to her drink.

"Liar!" This time it was Erza who stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "You're lying. If you aren't then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have a picture of your family." The whole table was shivering, edging away in fear except for Dysis. I found myself clutching on to Natsu's arm and blushed.

Happy saw and even in the circumstance he just had to say "You liiiiike him."

"Shut up Cat."

Dysis sighed. She looked up at the great terrifying Erza and just sighed. Who does that? Shouldn't she be running away in fear by now? I know I would. I mentally shivered at facing Erza's wrath.

"Fine. I have one photo, but it's in my bag in my camp in the woods outside of Magnolia."

"Well, then, let's go." Erza turned around and started walking out the guild doors. Everyone scrambled to follow.

"Wait!" I called out. "Crux, what was reason 6?"

"The same scents may just be the dragon-slayer's mistake."

Everyone sweat-dropped at that answer and Gajeel got mad. "Listen old man, I know what I smelled and-"

I took out Crux key and sent him back through the gate before Gajeel harmed him. I fished around my belt for another key. "Open gate of the Lion, Leo." In a flash, Loke stood in next to me. He still had a couple bruises, but he was looking a lot better. What can I say? They make a cute couple. Mira-Jane's rubbing off on me.

"Dysis, since you lied to us, Loke is coming with us."

"Hey Loke, your job this time is to stand by Dysis on the way there."

"Where?"

"I'm sure Dysis could fill you in." Dysis gave me a glare that was almost as scary as Erza's. I shivered a bit, but didn't say anything. I actually wouldn't be surprised that Dysis was Erza's sister. They both are scary.

* * *

(Dysis's POV)

This is bad! Ugh! I thought I could have lasted at least a month keeping my past a secret. I guess not. Ink's gonna yell at me, I just know it.

"So where are we going again?" Loke asked for the third time.

"Somewhere. Now shut up."

"Jeez, someone's feisty. What happened in the last two hours I was gone?" Loke asked Lucy who was talking to Happy. Natsu was deep in thought, for once.

While Lucy filled him in, I tried to think of ways to shake them off, but the look Erza gave me was s-c-a-r-y. Scary.

"So, where are you from?" It took me a moment to realize someone asked me a question.

"What, oh, uh…I'm form…uh…"

"Don't even think about lying." Erza growled. I gulped.

"I was born and raised in Chandiana."

"Where's that?" Natsu asked coming closer to join in on the conversation.

"Across on the other side of Fiore."

"Wow, that's far, did you take a train from there?" Wendy asked coming closer with Levy and Gajeel in tow. Gray came over so he wasn't alone with Juvia and Juvia followed Gray so now the whole group was listening.

"No, I walked or hitch-hiked."

"Wow hawk-girl, that's far."

"So, what's your family like?" Loke asked.

I sighed, they already found out so much about me in the first two hours I met them. I might as well just tell them.

"My mom was really sweet, she came from the Masi family, but she was also a mage. She wasn't very powerful, she mainly used her magic in the kitchen." I smiled sadly remembering when I used to sit in the kitchen and play with all the jars of spice she made me.

_I wonder if she was a food type of mage._ I heard Lucy think. "Kinda. She was a mage who dealed with spice. In an attack, she wouldn't be very strong, but she could make you choke on pepper or sneeze and catch you off guard." I glanced at Loke. "Sometimes, she could even blind you with it, but she didn't use it for violence. She was very peaceful."

_That doesn't sound like Salamander or Titania._ I smiled at Gajeel's thought. That's good, then I won't have family members I never knew about.

_That would explain some of Natsu's spicy eating._ I heard Levy thinking. I groaned, great now there's a chance I do have new family members I never knew about.

"Where is she now?" asked Wendy. She's really cute.

"She's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Everyone looked a little shocked and Natsu and Erza looked a little crestfallen. Lucy quickly squeezed my hand and then let go.

"I know what that feels like."

"What about your dad?" Gray asked trying to change the subject. Juvia was glaring at me for all the attention Gray was giving me and muttering Love rival.

"Oh, he was a mage too, he dealt with silver. He came from the Herguy family. They're rich from their metals. It was an arranged marriage, but they both respected each other. They were married six years before they had me and my mom died three years later."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Loke said. I held my head down so they wouldn't see my shiny eyes. I haven't cried since I was ten.

"It's okay, he married another woman when I was five since he figured I needed a mother figure in my life and he couldn't focus as much on his work with me in the way."

Everyone listened intently and I realized we were nearing the edge of Magnolia woods. I stopped walking and dropped a few dollars in a bowl in front of a homeless guy. He was a real gentlemen besides his appearance. "Thank you so much Dysis." Every time since I camped out in Magnolia forest, I walked buy to buy some food and would stop to give him some spare change or food. The first time he cried and thanked me like there was no tomorrow. The second time, he insisted on giving me a rock saying it was good luck and if I ever needed him, to call him with it.

"Your welcome Ian." Everyone noticed and fished around for some money to give to him too. After we left him bowing and thanking and blessing us, we continued into the forest.

"If you're from the Masi and the Herguy family, then why are you camped out in the woods?" Erza asked.

"Yea, and shouldn't your last name be Herguy?" Happy chimed in. I looked at Happy. I sighed. Ink would find him annoying.

"It should be, but I'm not done." I was shaking by now. I never told anyone my story. I would always find a way to avoid it or make up lies, but these people see right through them. Loke noticed me shaking and took my hand. I let him. Just this once I needed some comfort. _Your not pushing me away?_ I heard Loke ask.

No, just this once though. I spoke in his mind. "The woman was from a high-class family and she had already been married once. Her husband died and she was left to take care of her daughter. When she met my father, they started talking and married within a month. She and he daughter came to live with us. She was nice at first, but her daughter, who was two years older than me, was nasty and spoiled since the beginning. Then, when I was seven, my father died."

Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy gasped and the boys looked sorry. Erza and Natsu looked completely crestfallen, but they recover quickly. Loke squeezed my hand. His hand was warm. No, stop it. I didn't have enough energy to pull away or stop talking. This story's been pent up inside me for three years.

"The woman stopped acting nice, and turned out just like her daughter. Spoiled and rotten and mean and nasty. She didn't like me because I wasn't her child and I played with the servants and didn't know how to act like a lady. She told me since my dad died and she was the head of the house now and that since I liked to play with the servants so much, I was to be Laura's personal servant."

"Laura, was that your step-sister?" Lucy asked.

I nodded. "Yea, she took my room and made me wear a maid uniform. I slept in a closet in the servant's quarter. Louisa didn't think I needed an actual room. I had to listen to everything Laura told me to do and if I didn't they would burn something of my mother's or my father's. Eventually, the servants moved all my parents' stuff to the attic, and Louisa simply thought they got rid of it. Around that time, when I was about nine, she married another man. He took over my father's company and changed the name to Sethos Metal Works."

I saw the light bulbs go off in everybody's head as the familiar name ran through their minds. I continued my story, needing to get it all out.

"That's why I lied about my last name. I couldn't risk you guys finding out."

"We understand Dysis." Erza said putting her hand on my shoulder. We were almost to my camp.

"You had a hard life. I'm sorry." Gray said. Loke squeezed my hand a little harder this time. I didn't say anything yet. Just let them get their sympathy out.

"I'm not done yet." I could sense everyone was taken aback, but I didn't' look up form my blurry boots to see their expressions.

"There's more?" Juvia asked.

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak again.

* * *

**Ta-da! Was it shocking? Did I put too much drama? I don't know. I need people to give me feedback. Write reviews people! Please. **

**I'm sorry I didn't put as much Loke in this as I was gonna to, but Dysis let him hold his hand. **

**Should I make Ink {her exceed} a girl? Kinda like Carla? I need help. Private message me so I could run things by you. **

**Tkx for reading tho.**

**Again. So sorry for the late update. **


	6. Tiger and her Parents

**HIIIIIIIII!**

**I feel so much lighter now. This is so off topic from the story, but in order for me to pass the 8****th**** grade, I needed a personal essay and to pass my interview. I did! I'm so relieved, so Imma start typing this new chapter sooner and hope I post it up sooner. **

**Tkx so much for all the comments, or comment, but you know. :P**

**Continuing on cause you don't want to hear about my boring life…**

**Disclaimer: Again: I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Tiger and her Parents**

(Dysis POV)

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak again.

"He never started beating me until I was eleven. He would kick me and slap me and whip me, most of the time because I did something wrong or if he was in a bad mood. If your wondering where my scars are, he always made sure to whip me underneath my shoulders so no one would notice if I wore tank tops." I pulled up the back of my shirt with my free hand, my other still clutching to Loke, to show them. My back, had crisscross patterns all over it, and there wasn't an inch of un-whipped skin left. It was all scars. I heard them gasp when they looked at it and I felt Natsu, Gray, and Loke grit their teeth in anger. Gajeel just looked like seeing someone's messed up back was normal, but he was covering Levy's eyes.

"Dysis-kun, may I heal them?" little Wendy asked. {I'm sorry, I don't know what Wendy would call her so…}

I smiled sadly, "No, it's ok Wendy, these are over two years old and they're scars. They won't go away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all she said back.

I let go of my shirt. "Don't be. I had enough and ran away form home when I was thirteen. I didn't tell the servants because I didn't want them getting hurt. I pick-pocketed and fought and took mini-missions to survive. I had an exceed named Ink that I found when I was nine. I hatched and raised her, kinda. She was extremely strict, and in a way, she was the mother I never had."

I still had shiny eyes and more to tell them, but we reached my little camp and Ink came out. "Dysis, your back- Who are all these people?!"

I looked down as they all introduced themselves and Lucy explained why they were here. Happy had his mouth hanging open.

_Uh-oh, Looks like Carla has some competition._ I heard Lucy think, and despite the moment, I smiled a bit.

"Dysis, may I have a word?" Ink asked me with her paws on her hips. She had on a pink dress and a white apron and a pink bow on which did not help her look bossy, except maybe the apron.

I started walking over but I felt a tug on my hand. Loke was still holding it. "You can let go now."

"I can, but I don't want to."

"Playboy…"

"Dysis." I pried my hand form his at the sound of Ink's voice.

"Make yourself comfortable." I told the group although all they had to sit on was a tree stump and a log.

"Yes Ink?"

"Dysis, what did you tell them?" she demanded.

I looked down at my boots again listening to the soft bickering between Gray and Natsu on who got to sit on the stump.

"Dysis. It's rude to not look at people when they're talking to you."

I looked up at her, though she was only about a foot tall. "I told them everything up to when I ran away, but I didn't mention my magic yet."

"Dysis. You know your not suppose to tell anyone that. If anyone finds out they could sell you back to him and he'll-"

"I know Ink. I know, but they found out and then I just told them everything. You heard Lucy. Natsu and Erza could be my half-brother or sister. I have to know."

I felt Ink soften. "Alright Dysis, if you feel this is right, I won't stop you. But stay away from that boy with the spikey hair. He's no good." She said that last part a little loud and I heard them giggle.

"Thank you Ink, I bent down to hug her."

"Yea, yea. Don't get all mushy on me now. Imma go take a bath now. Holler if that boy tries anything." She turned to walk to the hot spring we had found the other day. I turned and half smiled at the group. It felt weird to have people at my camp. Should I bring out tea or something? I crawled into my old tent and looked through my bag. I traveled light: a tent, a blanket, a spare change of clothes, a pocket knife which I kept tucked in my boots, an old pan, a canteen, a wallet, a journal, some snacks, and a bag to hold everything. The journal was just a notebook with pictures or pieces of memories from when I was happy. It's mostly empty. I took it out and flipped to the second page. I looked at the photo and almost cried right then and there.

No. Stop it Dysis. You got to be strong. {Reminder:Underlined parts are what Loke reads from Dysis' mind.}

I crawled out from my tent and went over to where the group had sat down; Natsu on one end closest to the stump, next to Lucy who had Happy on her lap and they were next to Wendy who was next Gajeel with a blushing levy on his lap. Then came Juvia who was next to Gray who was next to Loke. Erza got the stump. "Sorry, I don't have any refreshments and I only have one photo." I didn't look at the photo, just passed it around to Loke. I had already seen it inside the tent and it confirmed my suspicion.

"Wow, Dysis, is that your mom? I see where you got your looks from."

"Yea, thanks. Wait what-"

"She looks like Natsu," Gray commented. "Without the squinty eyes though."

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Juvia thinks that Dysis looked very adorable as a child."

"Your dad doesn't look like a happy man," Levy stated.

"Shorty's right. He's not smiling."

"He has Erza-kun's kind eyes though, and they look very proud" Wendy noticed.

"Arui, she's our head maid, told me I had just finished dancing." The girls all giggled and the guys chuckled. "She told me later that my mother said I would make a great dancer and that my father was proud of me."

"Yea. I'm starting to think maybe those chances of Natsu and Erza being Dysis' siblings might not be so ridiculous after all."

"Aye." Happy said softly. Then he passed the photo to Natsu.

Natsu stared at the photo. It was taken by Arui, when she came with us on the trip. I was about to turn three and my father had surprised my mother and me with a picnic to Tulip-Willow Hill. It got its name after the lone willow that was there and was surrounded by tulips in the spring and summer. The tulips were starting to close back up, but they never grew under the Willow's shade where we sat that day. It's where my parents' graves are.

My mother was sitting on the blanket with her knees tucked under her in a loose yellow sundress that just reached her knees. She had her pink/salmon colored hair loose under a simple straw hat and she was laughing. Her onyx eyes were sparkling and she had a red tulip in her hand. Against the sinking sun in the background, she looked like she was glowing. She was looking at me across the photo, my hand tucked behind my blue dress in a curtsey, my hair falling in my face.

Natsu handed the photo to Erza.

My father sat next to my mother, the picnic basket next to him. He sat with his back straight drinking tea out of a blue china cup. His hair, the same color as mine, was cut closely to his head and he wore armor, just a simple breastplate with a shirt and kakis underneath. He wasn't smiling, but his gray eyes looked at the little girl with evident pride in them. It was a rare moment captured in the lens of a camera.

Erza stood up and handed me the photo. We stood there. Then I couldn't stand it anymore and sat down next to Loke and buried my face into my hands. It was all too much. I had just met these people three hours ago and now they know more about me then my step-sister does. Loke wrapped an arm around me.

I had to say this. Before I lose my nerve and lie to them again. _It's gonna be okay Dysis._ I heard Loke speak in my mind, like actually speak into my mind. I looked at him through my bangs and took a deep breath. Here goes.

"M-my magic, I l-l-lied to you guys about it. I am a mage that has to do with the m-mind, b-but I'm not just a simple mind mage that can read minds and send stuff or make people think stuff. I'm a-a-a- mind dragon slayer."

Silence.

Then…

"WHAT?!" Everybody jumped up.

* * *

**Ok. I finished. I was going to make it longer, but someone commented so I decided to post it earlier. Also I'm in a good mood today.**

**Let's make a deal. If someone leaves a review, I'll try to update a new chapter sooner, like within that or next week. **

**If no one reviews then I will take NEVER update. MUAHAHAHA. No just kidding, but I will take longer to update though.**

**So…..Leave a review so I can improve this story cause, I'm just writing this on whim and I have a very, very, foggy idea on what gonna happen next. Ideas are mush appreciated.**

**-Gracias {I'm learning Spanish}**


	7. Tiger and her Sister

**Yay! I got 3 reviews. Success!**

**Lol. Ok, I made her a dragon slayer. Please don't get mad at me, I just figured that Laxus and Cobra aren't real dragon slayers or first generation, so I'm going to make two more. One being Dysis, the other accepting ideas, but they probably won't show up for a while. **

**Hmmm…let's see what else, oh yea; I'm sorry I didn't put as much Loke in this. I'll try some more, but right now I'm just explaining Dysis' backstory. **

**Also, if Dysis' story seems like Cinderella, don't yell at me, I was watching Cinderella the other day, but I made her story more dramatic and …..what's the word…..I guess..sad. I forgot the word. Oops.**

**One last thing before I get on with the story:**

**Did you know that we aren't supposed to leave author notes, but oh well. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail! Sheesh!**

* * *

**Tiger and her Sister**

(Loke's POV)

"WHAT?!" Everyone jumped up.

"You're a _what_ now?"

"HUH?!"

"WHATTTTTT!"

"Yay! There's another female dragon slayer!"

"So, you're…dragon-girl now?"

"The odds of two dragon slayers being in the same family…"

"Holy cr*p"

"Juvia is as surprised as Gray-sama."

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Juvia all said at the same time.

"I didn't know how you guys would react, so I just said I used mind magic which is true. I just thought you guys would be angry. S-sorry."

Erza ran up and tackled Dysis. Then she started hitting her on her head.

"ERZA!" Lucy shouted franticlly.

Erza paid no attention and then she hugged Dysis who was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. The whole time Erza hit and hugged Dysis, she was saying "Stupid. Its ok we won't get mad at you for keeping a secret. Ok, we might a little but we'll get over it. We're nakama after all."

"Erza's right." Lucy agreed getting over her shock.

"Yea, Fairytail doesn't hold grudges." Natsu grinned like an idiot.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yea. In Fairytail, everyone gets to be themselves." Gray said.

"R-really?" Erza finally let Dysis go.

"Really, trust me I would know," stated Juvia.

"Heh, Juvia's right, they gave us a chance even when we destroyed their guild hall." Gajeel chimed in.

"Of course, we just used that as an excuse to build a bigger, better, guild hall." Levy said smiling.

Loke just stood there smirking looking at Dysis as she looked around at the smiling mages around her. Natsu, and Happy were smiling like idiots. Lucy, Wendy, and Levy were smiling brightly. Everyone else was just smiling. _I know what it feels like, to keep a secret from everyone because you don't want them to find out anything or get hurt._

She looked at me and smiled. Thank you, Playboy.

Wait, but Dysis-kun, how old are you. I'm 16, I'm going to turn 17 on July 7th.

"July 7th!?" The other dragon slayers yelled.

"Uhh…Yea…"Dysis backed away from the on coming dragon slayers. "My birthday is July 7, X777."

"What?!" Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes bugged out from their heads. "Wait, so are you a third generation dragon slayer then?" Gajeel asked.

"No, I was taught by a dragon. Sorta."

"What do you mean by sorta?" Lucy asked.

"Umm…well, Erimantha, my dragon teacher, starting teaching me the day after I turned three. I couldn't see her, but she was in my mind, like a projection. She taught me mind dragon-slayer magic until I was ten. The day after I turned ten, she upped and disappeared. The day before, she gave me a scale and I attached it to this chocker."

That explains the weird chocker.

"But, that doesn't make any sense, all of the other dragons left on July 7, X777."

Everyone was silent. _Dun. Dun! DUN!_ I mentally spoke to Dysis. She just looked at me.

Really?

_Yea. Got a problem tiger?_

Never mind.

I smirked.

Everyone jumped when we heard some sounds in the bushes, but it was just Ink, I think that was her name coming back for some soap. Stupid cat warning Dysis about me. _I'm not trouble. Trouble is Natsu._

When Ink came back, Happy forgot all about the whole Dysis-being-a-first-generation-dragon-slayer-but-her-dragon-was-suppose-to-disapper-on-her-birthday-but-instead-was-still-here-and-everyone's-confused-part and flew over to her. "Ink, do you want a fish?"

"Hmm…no thank you, I just had some …berries." She turned and walked back through the bushes. Happy came over and tugged at Lucy's leg.

"Lucy! Lucy! Help me."

Lucy smiled at Happy. "You liiiike her.

Everyone laughed at that and I spoke up. "Maybe Master Makarov has an explanation."

"Good idea, Loke. We shall leave at once after we pack everything up." Erza said.

"Wait, what do you mean pack everything up?" Dysis asked.

"Well, since you are now a Fairytail member, you can't live in a tent. Not only is it sad, it also lowers the pride in the name, Fairytail." Erza spoke dramatically sticking a sword into the ground and putting a foot on the stump, hair blowing in the wind.

Everyone including myself sweat dropped. Uhh...dramatic much.

"Everyone help Dysis pack."

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am." I and everyone else but Dysis saluted.

"No, it's ok, I got-"

"GO! Dysis and I will have sisterly bonding time over some cake and tea."

"Wait. So is Dysis my sister or not?" Natsu asked in the middle of fighting with Gray. Everyone sweat dropped again. Did he not see the photo, or the fact that she smells like both him and Erza, or the fact that Erza just called Dysis her sister? I sighed and started helping Lucy pack Dysis' bag with all the stuff she threw everywhere looking for the photo.

* * *

(Erza's POV)

"So, what was your childhood life like?" I asked her sipping some green tea.

"Well, err…I was treated as a servant and beaten most of my childhood, you?" She replied poking at her tea.

"Are you not going to drink?" I asked her, purposely avoiding the question.

"Thank you," she took a sip and placed the cup down. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"Thank you." I replied. I guess she is my sister.

"So, what was y-our father like?" It seemed strange, to actually have a piece of my life before The Tower of Heaven, before Jellal, wherever he is.

"He was a little like you, sis. He almost always wore armor even under his suit because his older brother use to always try to kill him. He was also a successful businessman. He ran the Herguy Family Metal works, but the company took a dip when he was forced to be a single parent. He wanted to be a really good parent because his parents always ignored him, but eventually it just got to hard for him, but he didn't want me to have a nanny, so he married again and gave me a "mother."

"Wow. I wish I had gotten a chance to meet him." I told Dysis truthfully. Maybe I had, but I didn't remember. I wonder who my mother was. Erza Scarlet! Stop reminiscing about the past, it's not healthy for you skin, especially with these skin spots.

"He was a lot like you, he was strict and scary, but very caring." She told me and smiled tilting her head like a little kid.

"You said he was a mage, what type?" I was curious.

"He was like Gajeel, I believe, a metal type. Only he bent metal to sell. His most famous pieces of work were the Heart of Cruz twin armor. He had originally made two, but it was rumored he hid the other one until his "daughter" could find it. The other was sold to some rich family." She avoided my eyes and looked over at the four guys bickering and fighting over how to fold the tent while the girls sweat dropped.

So, she knew all along. This whole time, she knew I was his daughter, either that or I came from a rich family. She probably must have assumed it was the latter, since she had believe that she was his only daughter.

"I believe that is enough sister bonding time today. I'm also afraid that those dimwits will end up breaking your tent instead of folding it."

"Thank you Erza-nee for the talk and the tea."

"Don't mention it, and call me Erza. Everyone does." I looked over at her and decided she needed a better weapon then the pocket knife hidden in her boot. I mentally looked through my inventory of swords and picked the one I thought suited her the best.

"Dysis," I called out holding the sword.

"Hmm. Yes, Erza." She turned from watching the argument.

"Here. Take it as a gift. If you say no, you'll have to suffer my wrath on why you didn't accept one of my best swords." I saw her shake a little, but she reached for the sword and sheath I held out to her.

"Thank you Erza. It's beautiful." She looked at the double-edged, silver-titanium alloy, black leather handle sword. The lovely round amber stone in the middle representing a sun with the sun-rays spreading out in gold to create the hilt.

"Its name is Solveig meaning sun strength."

"Thank you." She repeated. This girl warms up quickly, I thought.

"One more moment," I said as she looked up from tying the sheath to her belt. "On the subject of names,"

"Yea?"

"What was out father's name?"

She smiled a small, sad, smile. "Alvin. His name was Alvin M. Herguy."

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? Pls leave a comment.**

**I'm sorry for uploading so late, but it made it in within the week.**

**Also, my next chapter might be a little late because I have to prepare for my very first track meet {chatter chatter} and also, it's gonna be like a transition chapter kinda. I have a rough idea, but I need to have a bridge between that idea and this one, so forgive me if I don't update that within a week. **

**I will try my absolute best though!**

**Sincerely, me who wishes I was a Fairytail wizard. XD**


	8. Tiger and her First Mission Part One

**Ok then. Since I didn't get any reviews, I think my last chapter was pretty bad. Either that of you guys were lazy. XD**

**So, because I didn't get a single review, NOT ONE, I'm posting this chapter later than usual.**

**I have testing the next two weeks. Wahhhhh!**

**Alright moving on after my pity party. I also got distracted by Magi, if you haven't watched it I think you should. **

**Er... I also couldn't think of a better title, so...**

**Moving on: Disclaimer: I: don't: own: Fairytail: Ha: Ha: Ha: This: is: hard/slow: to: read: isn't: it:**

* * *

**Tiger and her First Mission**

(Dysis' Pov)

It had been a two weeks since Dysis had joined Fairytail.

There had been a party welcoming her and Ink as members of Fairytail and nakama.

Then a party welcoming her as Erza's and Natsu's sister to "make up for some lost time and birthdays."

Then a party just because Fairytail wanted a party.

There would have been more parties, but after the third one where everyone got super drunk, well according to Mira: drunker than usual, which was so drunk the ceiling and a wall were missing. Curtsey of my new brother, a whole bunch of other people, and some accidental "love" potion that was actually a anger potion mixed into a couple of Gray's drinks that didn't all make it to it's actual target. Everyone knows Juvia slipped in, but she won't admit it though.

I sighed. This was the first quiet moment I had all week. The first week, Erza got called away on a mission ordered by Master Makarov. He couldn't talk to us because he had some pressing matters and we were not to disturb him. Erza had to go alone and just returned a day ago. While she was gone I've gone to three parties, one on the day I got here. Another on the third night I was here. The last, the fifth night I was here. Mira-Jane insisted we have a "hang-over day in between so the guild members won't get so rowdy."

I mentally scoffed at that. From what I seen of Fairytail, their definition of "rowdy" requires the ten wizard saints to calm them down. Either that or to wait for them to pass out from drinking too much.

After I been here a week, Lucy took me on a tour of Magnolia. That part was alright. Lucy would make a really good tour guide. The downside was that Natsu, Happy, and Gray had to tag along because they were bored and because Ink needed fish or because Natsu wasn't responsible enough. The day ended with 6 Lucy kicks and 4 head slams curtsey of me.

But wait, then the whole week after that, right up until the day before Erza came back, the girls, a.k.a Lucy, Levy, Cana, Wendy, and Mira took me shopping. If I ever see another pair of shoes again, I'm gonna hurl. My room at Fairy Hills is now fully decorated, and my closet is stuffed; mainly with tank tops and shorts because I refused to get anything else. The few skirts and dresses were "birthday presents" from the girls. Lucy complained a little about how she never had any missing birthday presents. I laughed at the memory.

Then I groaned again remembering I had to pay rent and I owe the girls money. They keep denying it saying that they were late birthday presents for me, but I still have to pay them back. Speaking of which I should go pick out a job.

"Come on Ink, I think I'm ready to go pick out a job."

"About time. We owe…"Ink did some calculations in her head. "1,002,000 gems."

"What now?!" My jaw dropped onto the table. "How'd it get that high?!"

"You have to pay 30,000 for rent, 25,000 for clothes, 30,000 for furniture and additional home equipment, 15,000 for food, and 2,000 for the shelter."

"Great."

"You also need 10,000 gems in savings a month in case of emergencies."

" Awesome, well, let's go." I'm gonna need to do a lot of jobs in order to pay all this-

"Dysis!"

"Sh*t, uhh…" I whipped my head side to side looking for a hiding spot. It's not that I don't like my new brother; he's just a bit too enthusiastic for my taste.

He was getting closer. I dashed behind a pillar and prayed to the spirits he wouldn't find me. Ugh, wait, no way am I praying to playboy. Nope. Not gonna happen. I. Refuse.

"Ink, what are you doing back here?" Happy asked Ink who was hiding behind the nest pillar over.

"Umm. Dysis and I were just playing…hide-and-seek."

"But your right here." I jumped as Natsu appeared next to me. Damn, I should have been able to smell him.

"Uhh, yea, we don't know how to play hide-and-seek." I said sheepishly scratching the back on my neck, something me and Natsu have in common.

"You don't? Don't worry, I'm sure Luce, and I can teach you." He gave me a thumbs up sign and grinned.

I grinned back. Ok, so maybe I'm getting a little warmer towards him. He's still annoying sometimes. "Ok, just not now, I got to go find a job to pay rent."

"Your just like Lucy, she worries about paying rent all of the time. Now, what did she send me over here for?" He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Oh yea, Lucy and Erza want to know if you wanna go on a job with us."

"I don't know, I kinda want to go on a solo job first to see shat the jobs are like."

Natsu frowned. "But we want you to go on a job with us."

"Maybe next time ok?" I walked over to the bar to ask Mira if she had any jobs that would suit me available. Natsu trailed me there and asked why not the whole time. Lucy and Gray were already there.

"Hey Dysis, so have you decided to join us?" Lucy smiled up from her conversation with Gray.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Natsu beat me to it. "She says she wants to go on a solo job first."

"But why? It would be easier to go on a team job to get the hang of stuff." Gray chimed in.

I sighed. "Hey Mira, do you have any jobs available for a first time job?"

"I think so, let me go check."

"Thanks Mira." I mentally squealed. Ok, I gotten better at treating Mira like anyone else, but she was still _the _Mira-Jane Stratus.

"Dysis, I think it would be better if you went on your first job with us." Lucy said trying to convince me. Gray and Natsu were at it again.

"You want a piece of me Fire Mouth?"

"Watcha say Olaf?"

"Both of you, stop it." Came a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu and Gray had their arms slung over each others shoulder and they were grinning, but they were sweating buckets.

"Oh hey Erza, how did the talk with the master go?" I asked.

She took a stool next to Lucy. "We have noticed some strange anomalies happening lately at your hometown, Chandiana, I believe."

"What sort of strange anomalies?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not allowed to say. Also, I spoke to Master of your situation Dysis, and he agreed to look into it."

"Thanks Erza."

"Dysis, I have just the job for you." Mira said, coming over to where we were sitting. Natsu and Gray stopped there bickering and sat down next to Erza. Well, Gray sat next to Erza, Natsu sat next to me and slung his arm around me putting his weight on me.

She handed me the paper. "Thank you very much. Please come help, all my actors have laft and now I can't put on my play. Thank you very much. At the Onibus theather."

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu sweat dropped.

"Mira, why do we still accept request from him?!"

"Don't you know what happened the last two times we were there?!"

"The last time I went there, he simply ignored me and all my props which I so gallantly pulled across a dessert for him!"

"I had to ride a train back and forth and back and forth and back and forth from Magnolia all the way to Onibus because the train was broken!"

"We had to eat flying fish again!"

I looked the mages sitting next to me. "I'm guessing you guys have a bad experience with this place."

"Bad experience doesn't even cut it." Gray said.

"I don't care what you want to do Dysis, I will protect you from that horrible theater." Erza said dragging me over to the request board.

"You're gonna go on a mission with us for the sake of your mental state." Lucy said joining up with Erza.

"Aye!"

We stood in front of the request board for about ten minutes. {Insert cricket chirps here.}

"Soo…guys, what job are we doing?" I asked.

"Dunno," Natsu replied.

"Don't care," Gray replied making snowflakes entertaining Happy and Ink.

"I shall leave this one to you Lucy," Erza replied.

"How about…"

* * *

**Ok! So now I need an idea for a job. It could be a really long complicated one or it could be a short one, it really doesn't matter. **

**Review.**

**Otherwise I will take forever to update. I mean it this time. For reals. I just felt bad this time, because you know, I didn't have it in my documents for like four days or something and couldn't wait to update. That's not it.**

**So, uh, yea. Read, review, watch Magi.**


	9. Tiger and her First Mission Part Two

**I'm sorry. Ek is jammer. Ek is jammer. **أنا آسف**. ****Ես****ցավում****եմ****. Üzgünüm. Sentitzen dut. Мне вельмі шкада. **আমি দুঃখিত**. Žao mi je. Съжалявам. Ho sento. ****Pasayloa ko. ****对不起。對不起。****Ž****ao mi je. Je mi to líto. ****Undskyld. Het spijt me. Mi bedaŭras. Vabandust. Sorry. Olen pahoillani. Je suis désolé. Sinto moito. ****მე****ბოდიში****. Es tut mir leid. ****Λυπάμαι****. **હું દિલગીર છું**. Mwen regrèt. Yi hakuri. **אני מצטער**. **मैं माफी चाहता हूँ**. Kuv zam txim. Sajnálom. Fyrirgefðu. Ndo. Maafkan aku. Tá brón orm. Mi dispiace. ****ごめんなさい。****Kula nyuwun pangapunten. **ಕ್ಷಮಿಸಿ**. **ខ្ញុំពិតជាសោកស្តាយ។**. ****미안****해요****. **ຂ້າພະເຈົ້າຂໍໂທດນໍາ**. Me paenitet. Piedod.** **Aš atsiprašau. Жал ми е. Saya minta maaf. Jien sorry. Ua pouri ahau. **मला माफ करा**. ****Намайг****уучлаарай****. **मलाई माफ गर।**. Jeg beklager. **من متاسفم**. Przykro mi. Sinto muito. **ਮੈਨੂੰ ਮੁਆਫ ਕਰੋ**. Îmi pare rău. ****Мне****очень****жаль****. ****Жао****ми****је****. Je mi to ľúto. ****Žal mi je. Waan ka xumahay. Lo siento. Mimi nina sorry. Jag är ledsen. **நான் வருந்துகிறேன்**. **క్షమించండి**. **ฉันขอโทษ**. Özür dilerim. Мені дуже шкода. **میں معافی چاہتا ہوں**. Tôi xin lỗi. Mae'n ddrwg gen i. **איך בין נעבעכדיק**. Mo binu. Ngiyaxolisa. **

**If that gave you a headache, again, I'm sorry. It took me a long time to think of an idea for the job, and I pasted my due date. {I'm a virgo, Is it time for punishment princess? XD}**

**Anyways, I'm extremely sorry that I took so long. As for all the different languages, I was looking at the statistics on how many people visited my story and it just blew my mind that people from so many different countries read my story last month. **

**Isn't it amazing how human beings are so different, yet they share 99.9% of their DNA. Just imagine all the languages we don't know and think about how that all goes into that one percent, (I think). Don't forget to add different gender, ethic, hair color, height, eye color, and all those different stuff that makes us different. **

**My head hurts. Ok, enough with all my mind-blowing thoughts. On with the story.**

**Oh and if you find this offensive or confusing or annoying, tell me so I won't do it again or I'll just focus on one language a week or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Tiger and Her First Mission Part 2**

(Lucy's POV)

"How about… this one." I pointed to a flyer.

Erza took it off and read it, "In need of wizards as security guards to protect my family on our trip to Kirpine from Pandidy. Two week trip. Reward 7,000,000 gems."

"Wow Lucy, you chose a big reward." Gray whistled.

"Aww…there's no fighting!" Natsu whined. I mentally congratulated myself on finding a high paying job that didn't require violence, much.

"Sound excellent." Erza stated. "What do you think Dysis?"

"Uhh… sure, but the reward's a little too high." She said after doing some mental calculations.

"I think the rewards big enough for the five of us." I said, doing dome mental calculations of my own. "Everyone should get about 1,400,000 gems."

"WAIT! WHAT DOYOU MEAN THE FIVE OF US?! YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT COMING ALONG?!" Dysis seemed so surprised.

"Yea."

"Did we sound like we were joking?"

"Juvia wants to go."

"AHHH!" Everyone, but Dysis jumped up at Juvia who came out from behind the pillar. Espically Gray, poor Gray.

"Juvia wants to go. She has to pay her rent soon and wishes to spend more time with Gray-sama."

"We could always use some extra help." Erza replied.

"Wait, Erza you cant be s-" Gray was waving his hand in front of him hysterically.

"Mira! We're taking this one!"

"Alright Erza!" Mira yelled back.

Gray's face paled and ran off, with Juvia close on his tail. Aww…poor Gray. Well, at least Juvia's happy. "Gray-sama wait up!"

"I wonder where Gray is going." Happy asked.

"Probably to pack." Natsu replied, "He must be super excited to go on a job with Juvia."

"Yea Natsu, I'm sure that's it." I replied face-palming. How dense can Natsu be?

"Well. Everyone meet here at 7pm." Erza said.

"Sure, See you guys later."

I headed out towards Fairy Hills hugging Plue. Hmmm….thieves were getting more frequent in Pandidy, but someone could just hire a private army or mercenaries. They're a lot cheaper than wizards. I could ask Crux, but I don't want him falling asleep here.

Maybe it has something to do with Dysis' hometown, Chandiana was it? Is that where Natsu is from as well? I pictured a baby Natsu before he met Igneel. Awww….I mentally squealed. He's so cute.

I wonder what would have happened if Natsu had found out about Dysis earlier. Would he have ever met Igneel? Would he have ever met me? Natsu, the crazy, destructive, annoying, determined, cute, caring, goofy boy who introduced me to Fairytail. The boy who saved me countless of times. The boy I'm in love with. This is just great. I sighed.

I owed him a lot, but he never wants anything back and now that Lisanna's back from Edolas, he seems to spend a lot of time with her. Lisanna's really nice and all, but Natsu spends waaayyyy to much time with her. Well, on the bright side, he's not bothering me as much.

'Yea, but you secretly like it when he bothers you.' A chibi Devil Lucy appeared next to me.

'Oh leave her alone.' A chibi Angel Lucy appeared on the other side of me.

'Don't tell me to shut up. You know she likes him.' retorted Devil Lucy.

'Yea, but Natsu's too immature and he needs to grow up. Otherwise it'll be a disaster.' argued Angel Lucy.

"Hey! Right here you know." I said aloud. They ignored me.

'It's a disaster anyway you look at it so why doesn't she just confess to him.' Devil Lucy said hands on her hips.

'It's not a disaster. It's complicated.'

'Well, it's not like it's a secret anymore. Dysis already knows.'

'Well, Dysis read her brain, and it's not like she's gonna tell him.'

'How can you be so sure hmmm? You can't. Which is why she should tell him herself.'

'But if she does, he might not want to hang around her anymore and might spend _all_ of his time with Lisanna.'

'Psh. We're his best friend. He's not gonna ditch us for her.'

Angel Lucy opened her mouth to speak. "Both of you shut up!" I said aloud. "Alright, listen here. I'm not telling anybody anything. So Lucys, just go back to where you came from."

'Alright Lucy, I'm sorry for disturbing you.' Angel Lucy disappeared in a little white cloud. *Poof*

'You should talk to Dysis before she tells him. Otherwise, he might think you're a total weirdo and a fraidy cat for not telling him yourself.' Devil Lucy vanished in a red cloud. *Poof*

"I AM NOT A WEIRDO!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and glanced around. Oh thank the spirits there was no one around. Spirits! That's it!

Hmm….Who can I ask? Definitely not Aquarius. She'll give me a beating. Scorpios probably on a date with her so he's out. Plue and Pyxis are out. Lyra isn't available. Tartus wouldn't work and neither would Horologium. Cancer, Sagittarius, and Capricorn would end up getting beaten up. So that leaves Virgo, Ares, Gemini, and Loke.

Hmmm….Virgo would probably ask for punishment and knowing Dysis, she would kick her out the window or something. I don't want to use Ares to do something I don't want to do like Karen did, using her spirits to do her dirty work.

I could use Gemini and pretend she's me, but Dysis could read minds. That leaves…Loke. Perfect. Why didn't I think of him before? It's gives them a chance to talk.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo."

"How may I help you princess?"

I explained what I needed him to do and hummed happily on my way back to Fairy Hills. Time to get packing.

* * *

(Dysis POV)

Clonk. What was that? I stood up from packing and waited.

"Ink did you here that?"

Clink. There it was again. I glanced around my room and noticed a rock hitting my window.

I walked over and yanked it up. "Wha- Ow." I got hit in the face with a rock.

"Oops. Sorry Tiger." I growled which did not help my situation. Only one person called me tiger and he was annoying as hell. Ink asked me if I was alright. I nodded and turned my attention to the person throwing the rocks.

"What do you want play boy?"

"Come down here, I need to talk to you."

"Nah, I'm good." I leaned back in my room and was about to shut the window.

_Lucy sent me._ I gasped. "How did you do that?!"

"What happened Dysis?" Ink asked full of concern.

He didn't think it. Sorta. He thought it, only he telepathically spoke to me.

"Come down here and I'll explain." Translation: _I have no idea, but I need you to come down._ I felt a little better knowing that, that time I read his mind.

"Give me a minute." I called out the window. "Ink I'm gonna go talk to him kay?" I walked over to the door and locked it. Then I walked back to the window.

"Kay. But be careful. He's trouble!" I jumped out my window.

_Stupid cat. How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not trouble, it's Natsu._ I frowned as he did it again. Then I landed on my feet, dusted my legs off and looked at him.

"Is it true, that cats always land on their feet?" I could feel the smirk in his tone.

"You should know shouldn't you?" I made the smirk evident in my turn.

"Probably."

Now, you better have a good reason for dragging me away from packing." I really didn't care if I was dragged away from packing. Just not him.

"Yea. Let's walk." He took off walking towards the bridge. I sighed and followed him. We walked in silence for a moment. "So, Lucy sent me to talk to you."

"Mhm." _I know. _I spoke into his mind and felt satisfied when he jumped a little.

"She's –clears throat- worried that you'll tell Natsu what you saw in her mind the other day."

"Oh. Tell her not to worry. I won't tell him. I'm not that cruel. Sheesh." I was only slightly annoyed that Lucy would think I would tell. Part of me was tempted to, but then I felt guilty for betraying a secret I had no right to know in the first place.

We reached the bridge and both of us leaned across from each other on either side. "So, how did you speak in my mind?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I'm not the mental dragon-slayer here." I growled at what he called me. "My apologies, that sounded wrong. Mind dragon-slayer." He corrected himself.

"I don't know either. I have only been able to read people and animals minds, I couldn't read inanimate objects, plants, of spirits. Or so I thought." I glanced at him and he was staring at some spot over my shoulder. "I mean the only people who I know could speak into my mind are archive types, telepath types, and other illusionist/mind mages."

We stayed silent again. This time, I didn't mind. I watched the water sparkle from the sun behind me. It was beautiful. We stood there for a few moments, each lost in thought.

"Perhaps," Play boy got up from his side and stood in front on me. I hardly registered he was talking until I looked up and saw his face about six inches away from mine, I backed up but I was stuck against the bridge wall thingy. "We have a special connection that allows us to communicate with each other."

He moved closer and my eyes were glued to his. They were almost as breath-taking as the water behind him. "Maybe, they're a secret gift bestowed only to a dragon-slayer when they find their true mate." He moved closer and put his hands on the stone on either side of me. The whole time I was staring into his eyes. "Don't you think?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

"Stop." My voice came out wobbly and insecure. That wasn't my voice, but it was. This was just like in the guild hall, only now I have no one to save me. Do you want to be saved? A small part of my brain asked. I stomped on that and then turned my attention back to Loke.

He didn't move, which was good. I mean he was still very, very close to me, but he wasn't coming closer. "I'm a dragon-slayer. That means that I can only have one mate. For life. It can't be you because you're a playboy. You flirt with other girls constantly and you don't know how to commit to a relationship." He didn't move, so I reached out and pushed him.

As soon as he was far enough, I stepped away from him and headed back to the dorms. "Well, I'm gonna go finish packing now." I was walking away. "Oh and you can tell Lucy that I won't tell Natsu. I promise and don't Fairytail wizards always keep their promises?"

I walked back to the dorms. Ink was right, he was trouble. Annoyingly cute trouble though. That little piece of my brain said. I stomped on it, picked it up, and strangled it. I wonder what time it is.

* * *

(Loke's POV)

I watched her walk away. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and tried so hard to blend in with the background. It wasn't working. She could never blend in with the background, she was too beautiful for that.

I turned back to the water and leaned over the edge. So, all she wants me to do is to stop being a playboy. I can do that.

I'll stop being a playboy and I'll become your mate. I won't screw up.

I looked back to where she was walking away saw Lucy walking towards the bridge in the distance carrying two suitcases. Dysis was a little farther back. I turned back to the water. It really was pretty in the sunset. I heard Lucy calling to me and I lifted a hand to wave hi.

I turned to look at the water one last time, and grinned. I'll become the man of your dreams Dysis. That's a promise. And Fairytail wizards always keep their promises. I pushed my glasses up my nose, turned, and walked over to Lucy.

* * *

**Yea, ok, I need to come up with a better title cause they're not even on the job yet. Anyone know of a better title cause if not, it's just gonna be Mission Part 3, 4, 5 etc.**

**Aha. I'm so sorry I late, but I made this chapter over 2,000 words so I hope that makes up for the missing week. Thanks for being patient! :]**

**Hmm….oh yea, btw, imam change the rating of this story to T for language.**

**One last thing, heh heh, I'm putting both of what Dysis and Loke says to each other in italics cause its less confusing for me.**

**Review! Is it weird?Did I make it weird?  
**


	10. Tiger Meets the Eneaus Family

**Yay! We made it to chapter 10. I honestly never thought we would make it this far.**

**Hallo. Hierdie hoofstuk se tall is…Afrikaans. Hello, this chapter's language is…Afrikaans. **

**It's mostly spoken in Namibia, Botswana, and South Africa. It has a total of 4,740,000 speakers.**

**Three fun facts: **

**1) Elisabeth Eybers made her debut as the first female poet in Afrikaans.**

**2)Afrikaans is very similar to Dutch, German, and French because the original settlers in South Africa were mostly… Dutch, Germans, and French.{Well, Duh} **

**3)It has the English alphabet except the Q and C**

**Aha, I dare you to mention one of the facts in a conversation and post the other person's reaction in a review. XD Jk, but it would be kinda funny. **

**Now lets see, oh yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own F*A&I!R Y$T#A%I^L!**

* * *

**Tiger Meets the Eneaus Family**

(Lucy's POV)

Thank the spirits, Dysis promised not to tell Natsu. She told me when she passed by after her talk with Loke. She was blushing! Something happened.

I tried to talk to Loke about it, but he refused to answer. He just shook his head, but he had this goofy little smile on my face. And he called my Lucy, not Princess. Something happened and I want to know what! But they won't tell me!

To bad both Natsu and Dysis got motion sickness as soon as they got on the train. Natsu spent the whole train ride with his head on my lap, and Dysis was leaning onto Erza's s armored shoulder. That didn't seem comfortable.

"Natsu. We're here."

"Msmgndsgmn." Was the only reply I got back.

I sighed. Why didn't we get Wendy to heal him before we left? Oh yea, Levy took her on a mission with Shadow Gear. Greedy Levy.

I slung Natsu's arm over my shoulder and tried to put his weight on me so we could get off the train. Happy was too bust flirting with Ink to notice. Ink was too bust worrying about Dysis to notice him. Erza was giving Dysis a piggy back ride.

Gray, was flirting with a girl over by that pillar and Juvia was hiding behind the other one spying on him muttering 'Love Rival.' Oh shoot. Please don't Juvia, please don't.

"Gray-sama! Why must you flirt with other girls in front of Juvia!" Juvia wailed, crying. The station was soon flooded, and people were drowning or floating everywhere. Erza had managed to get Dysis, Ink, Happy, her luggage, and Natsu and me up on the roof. How she did it, I have no idea.

"That idiot Ice Stripper, always got to cause a mess." Natsu came around.

"Gray causes the mess?!" Are you kidding me?! This is coming from Natsu. Natsu, of all people. I face palmed.

"Oh yea, how did you shake off your motion sickness so quickly?" I asked. Normally, it takes him at least ten minutes.

"Dysis was already awake and I can't have my younger sister beat me. I'm the older more experienced one after all." Natsu held up a thumbs up and grinned like an idiot.

"You idiot! Don't you know that higher level dragon-slayers have greater amounts of motion sickness!" I just had to tell him that.

"Oh really? Then I guess I should be more sick then."

"WAIT! No! It's ok! Uhh….higher level dragon-slayers can also get over their motion sickness a lot faster." I rambled. "And they don't get as sick easily because they're …uhh…suppose to ride on dragons."

I had no idea if that was true. It probably isn't, but if it minimizes his motion sickness, I'm all for it.

"Actually, dragon-slayers might get too strong if they didn't have a major weakness, so once dragon-slayers reach a certain level of skill, they develop motion sickness." Dysis chimed in. "I read a professors' mind sometime a few years ago. She was a real dragon freak. Goes by the name of Daphne."

Kyahhh! I shushed her, but Natsu grew grim. "She was completely crazy and manipulative." I tried to cheer Natsu up.

"That's right, she even manipulated Gray into helping her." Erza said, finishing inspecting her luggage for water damage.

"No, I did it on my own free will." Said Gray. When did he get here?!

"But Gray-sama was trying to do a good thing!" Juvia defended. Well, at least she's not crying anymore.

"So…I take it you guys had a run-in with her." Dysis said a little curious.

"Yea. She used Natsu to make a giant Dragon!" Happy said munching on some fish.

"Uhh…sure." Was all Dysis said back. She sweat-dropped so I take it she thinks we're crazy. Oh what the hell, we are.

"Is everyone here? Good. Let's go shall we." Erza said grabbing her wagonload of luggage. Everyone else grabbed their bags and we proceeded to get off the roof of the station.

We walked around town some until we came to the big mansion. It was huge! Not as big as the Heartfelia estate, but it was still pretty big. Everyone but Dysis and me looked impressed. We were use to bigger ones.

Erza knocked on the gates and a sourly looking, balding man came out. He was about in his late forties and was slim. He had a monocle on one eye and stuck his nose high in the air. _Very_ high in the air.

"May I help you?" He asked with puckered lips at the sigh of us.

"Certainly, we're the wizards who accepted the job to be the bodyguards on the trip from Kirpine to Pandidy."

"Ahh…yes. I see." I could see the disappointment and disproval in his eyes. Well _excuse_ _me_. "Come this way. Mr. Eneaus has been expecting you."

I hoped whoever Mr. Eneaus was, he isn't as snobby as this whats-his-name right here.

"My name is Sebastian. I'm the head butler also going on this trip. Don't touch anything."

* * *

(Dysis POV)

I already hate Sebastian and I've known him for a few minutes. He's just another one of those snobby, rich, people who think they can get away with treating poorer people like dirt under their shoes. The thing was, this guy was just a butler, he's not even rich so he has no right to speak with us like that.

The only reason I'm keeping my mouth shut is so I won't mess up my first job before I even met who issued it.

Turns out, Mr. Eneaus was a very cheerful man. He was a successful writer, which had immediately earned his respect from Lucy. He also served the "best tea I've ever tasted" according to Erza. Happy was won over by the fish, Juvia by the _Sorcerer Weekly _magazine opened to the spread covering Gray and Juvia during the Fantasia parade years ago.

Only Gray, and Natsu remained un-won over. I was fine with Mr. Eneaus. He seemed like a decent man, but one who surrounded himself with company such as Sebastian didn't get my full respect.

"As you may be aware, I'm paying the six of you 7,000,000 gems for this mission. The reason I'm hiring Fairytail wizards to be bodyguards for my family is because my daughters requested I did. We're going to Pandidy to celebrate the eldest one's birthday with a gala."

"We're honored that you requested Fairytail wizards."

"Not a problem. Oh here come my lovely girls now." A middle-aged women entered followed by three teenagers and two little kids.

"This here is my lovely wife, Marisol." Marisol was a slim woman with orange hair and kind green eyes.

"Hello dears, are you the Fairytail wizards?"

"Yes ma'am." Answered Natsu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Juvia thinks it's a pleasure to meet you too." Juvia replied.

"These two are the twins Atlis and Alice." They both had their father's gray eyes and their mothers green hair.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy said back.

"This little one here is Arnold." Arnold had a wooden sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He looked like a younger version of his father with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Im'ma become a knight!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yea, what about a wizard?" Natsu asked.

The little boy stopped to think about it. "Im'ma be a knight and a wizard!" He grinned toothily. He's kind of cute.

"This one here is Elma." Mr. Eneaus continued. "She was my sister's daughter, but my sister and her husband died a year ago, so we adopted her." Well, that explains the blond hair and the purple eyes.

She was hiding behind Mrs. Eneaus and peeking out at us. I gave her an encouraging smile and after a moment of hesitation, she smiled back. It was a small smile. Tiny. I don't even know if that could be considered a smile.

"Marisol look at that. Elma smiled." Elma ducked back behind Mrs. Eneaus again. "I don't know how you did it, but no one has been able to get her to smile."

"Ahem."

"Oh yes, this is my eldest daughter from my first wife, Evania." She was pretty I guess. Super skinny, long wavy blue hair, bright green eyes.

"Hello."

"Hello." Erza replied.

"Is perhaps, Loke not here?"

"No he isn't." Gray replied narrowing his eyes. We all sensed something was wrong.

"Father! You said that Loke would be here! You promised!" She turned to her father and whinned. We looked on a little surprised that this was the composed girl a moment before. Everyone else just looked tired.

"Sweetie. I didn't promise you that."

"But it's almost my birthday! And I want Loke here!" Now she started stamping her foot. She was just like- I stopped myself before I took a trip down memory lane.

Mrs. Eneaus sent us a look that begged for help. Lucy must've understood because in one fluid motion, she opened Loke's gate and Evania stopped whinning. She immediately, immediately, became a composed young lady again and walked over to Loke. Then she basically clung onto him.

"Umm…Lucy, do you need me to fight somebody or…"

"Loke do you mind suspending the contract for two weeks. I, we need you to come on this mission with us and your gonna have to use your own power. Is that ok?" Lucy asked.

I looked at him and felt my cheeks go red at the memory of the bridge. He caught my eye. "Sure Lucy, no problem, I lasted more than two weeks here."

"Yay!" Evania squealed. "This trip will be so much fun. You can be my _personal_ bodyguard."

I scoffed at that. _You'll enjoy that wouldn't you playboy._

He raised his eyebrows. "How about we all split into two teams."

We all looked at him. "Natsu and Lucy one team because you guys are already extremely compatible. Gray and Juvia one team because your magics are extremely compatible. Happy and Erza one team because you two are the weakest and strongest." This earned a hey from Happy and Natsu. "Dysis and I will be one team."

The Eneaus were listening with close attention as they watched the spirit take charge.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I agre-"

"Erza and Happy can watch over the luggage and the crew." Playboy looked over and they nodded their conformation talking over me. The nerve of him.

"Gray and Juvia can get the twins."

"Sure."

"Whatever Gray-sama wants."

"Natsu and Lucy can get Mr. and Mrs. Eneaus." Lucy looked extremely happy with that assignment.

"But can I have Mr. Natsu too?" Arnold asked.

Playboy looked over at Arnold who had puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Is that alright you guys?"

Everyone nodded yes. "Kay then little dude, your with them."

"Yay!"

"That means that Tiger-"

"Tiger?" Evania asked.

"Yea, it's a nickname for Dysis."

"Give me a nickname too." _I can think of a few._

Playboy smiled at the message but to Evania, it probably looked like he was smiling at her. "How about Ivy."

"Why Ivy?" she asked. _Cause your clingy. _Playboy said. Now it was my turn to smile.

"It's pretty." She beamed at that and I resisted the urge to gag.

"Now, continuing on, that leaves Dysis and me Evania and that little girl over there by the stairs."

Everyone turned to look towards the stairs. Sure enough, Elma was attempting to go unnoticed. She failed and ran to hide behind Mrs. Eneaus again. She's fast.

"Well, now that that's all settled, we leave tomorrow, so everyone get a good nights rest. Sebastian, show them to their rooms. I'll have dinner sent to everyone's room. Good day." Mr. Eneaus said and taking Mrs. Eneaus' hand, he walked away. Everyone followed suit.

"Loke, would you like to eat in my room?"

"No thanks Ivy, I was planning to eat in someone else's room." I heard my heart skip a beat. He didn't hear it right.

"Who?"

I hurried towards the room Sebastian showed me and shut the door not hearing the answer.

* * *

**Phew! Well there you go. Over 2,000 words. Your welcome. :] **

**Let's see, review.**

**Anything bad, good, needs fixing, ideas, anything.**

**Oh, and I need ideas for what happens on this trip. Dankie, baie dankie. (Thank you very much.)**


	11. Tiger and Stars

**Pra, hej, unë jam i çmendur në ju djema.**

**That says "So, hey, I'm mad at you guys." In Albanian. **

**Facts first, then I'll explain why I'm mad at you guys.**

**The Albanian word for the country is Shqiperia, which means the Land of Eagles.**

**Albania was the only official atheist nation the world has ever known.**

**The population of Albania is estimated to be about 3.5 million people.**

**Now, none of you left a review. Not one. Not a single person and more than 20 people read the last chapter. Ok, it was 21, but still! None of you guys reviewed!**

**That's why I'm taking so long to upload this chapter. Mostly, I have no other excuses. Nope. None. Nada. No other excuses. **

**Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I. D.O.N.'.T. O.W.N. F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L.**

* * *

**Tiger and Stars**

(Dysis POV)

I leaned against the door. He was probably going to Lucy's room. Yea that's it.

*Knock Knock.*

"Um, who is it?" thankfully, my voice sounded normal.

"It's Loke. Can I come in?"

"No, I…uh…am gonna go to sleep." I lied.

"Oh, well, see you in the morning then…partner." I could literally here the smirk in his voice. Damn playboy.

I heard his footsteps walk away and sighed.

*Knock Knock* Great. Ok, only way to fix this is to yell at him to go away. That should be a big enough hint.

I took a deep breath. 1. 2. 3. "I TOLD YOU TO-" Oops. I stopped midway when I realized it wasn't Playboy. Why didn't I smell him? My nose is clogged. Sh*t.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"Hey sis." Natsu grinned, a little worried. "Did I do something?"

"No, I just thought you were someone else. Do you need something?"

"Nope." I sweat dropped.

"Then…why are you here?"

"Cause I wanted to say hi."

"Hey." I said back unsure what to do.

"Well, bye. Imma go bother Lucy now." Natsu waved.

"Yea, you go do that." I just couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Dysis? Why are you smiling like that?" Natsu asked a little suspicious.

"Like what?" I tried my best to arrange my face into what it was before, but some of the smile lingered.

"Nothing. Cya in the morning." Natsu turned around and walked down the hall. "Oh yea, Happy told me that Ink told him that she was staying in Erza's room tonight."

"Oh, Ok." So that's where she is. Figures, they are both kind of like moms in a way. And they're both really strict. And they're both scary sometimes. I closed the door and looked around the room. It was too fancy for my taste. Victorian wallpaper, expensive looking sheets, massive bed, gold furniture, huge windows. I changed out of my tank and shorts and into another pair of tank and shorts, this one being a pajama set with strawberries all over the shorts and a regular white tank. Erza chose it out, and somehow, in my rush to pack, this was the only pajamas I brought.

The sun was going down. I wonder where Sebastian was with my food. I heard another knock on my door. Whoever stood there smelled like sweat and axe. Yuck. I opened the door and Sebastian handed me a plate with pasta on it.

_Dirty poor wizards touching these fine china. I don't know why Mrs. Eneaus decided to use the good china._ I read his head and gritted my teeth.

I turned away from him and shut the door. _No manners either. _I heard him think. I placed my food on the table. It smelled funny. Maybe I just wasn't use to all this fanciness. Sure I grew up in a nice, _very nice_ home, but I always ate regular food and wore regular clothes when I wasn't stuck in a maid costume. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I had one set of regular clothes and three sets of maid costumes. I sighed.

I looked at the food again. It still smells funny. Maybe I'll just skip dinner. I've been hungrier. Much hungrier. Before I knew it, I had a flashback.

* * *

*Flashback*

I was huddled in an alleyway. It was nighttime and the stars were especially bright tonight. All I had with me were a small knife, a sack holding my memory journal, and the clothes on my back. I had Ink also. It was so cold and I hugged Ink closer to my chest. I didn't have any money left to buy food and sooner or later, hopefully later, I would die; either from starvation or hypothermia. Whichever came first.

I sat there for a long time and tried to close my eyes to sleep. Then I smelled a scent and heard footsteps coming. I stood up, knife in hand Ink was still against my chest. I was shivering and weak with hunger, but I wasn't going to be taken awaken without a fight.

"Sweetie, put the knife down." I was startled by the sweet, if raspy, voice that spoke. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"The person had backed up into the streetlight out on the street and I could see them clearly now. The person was an old woman with gray hair up in a bun. She had smiling gray eyes and she had wrinkles and smile lines on her face. She used a cane to walk and was stooped over, but she looked harmless.

I didn't let my guard sown just yet, but I was tempted. I decided to put my knife away seeing that I could still fight with my fists if she had came to hurt me. "What's yours?"

She chuckled. "Call me Nani."

I hesitated, but decided to trust her. Her scent smelled warm and inviting, hot chocolate with marshmallows on a rainy day. That's what it smelled like I recalled. "Dysis. My name is Dysis Seth-im." It was the first time I had used my fake last name.

"Well, hello Miss Dysis. How old are you and what are you doing out here?"

"How old are you and what are _you_ doing out here?" I asked back in a heartbeat.

Nani chuckled again. "You're a feisty one. Smart too, and a quick thinker. Well, if you must know, I am 74 and I'm out here looking for lost kids like you."

"Why would you be looking for lost kids?" Ink asked. I hadn't noticed she was awake and I gently placed her on the ground.

"Oh, the cat talked." She didn't look as surprised as I thought she'll be. I'll answer your question if Miss Dysis answers hers."

"I'm 13 and I ran away. Now can you answer Ink's question."

"Is that your name, Ink? An unusual name, but very pretty."

"Thanks," both Ink and Dysis said.

"Now, if you must know, kids and cats like you two runaway or get lost or kidnapped show up in this town all the time. I go out and search for them. If they come willingly, I provide them with food," Dysis heard her stomach growl at the mention of food. Nani laughed. "shelter, clothes, work, friends, family."

"Nani." Someone called out from behind a building.

"Hello Jonathan. Did you and Tamia find anyone?"

"Yea, we found this young girl hiding behind a dumpster. She says her name's Jenny."

Three people stepped into the light with Nani. The boy, who I presume is Jonathan was about 12, and he was kinda short. I looked over to the tallest person there. I think that's Tamia. She looked to be a little older than me, and the little girl, who looks about 9, must be Jenny.

"Hello, my name's Nani. Are you ready to go to your new home?" Jenny nodded hesitantly. She looked pretty bad, but not as bad as I probably did. She had a few cuts on her legs, a couple bruises on her legs, but that was about it.

Jonathan and Tamia both had a few scars and scratches on their arms and legs but looked a h*ll of a lot better than I did.

My left knee was bloody and blood trailed down my leg, and I had twisted my left ankle. I also had a bunch of purple-black bruises everywhere, a lot of scratches on my legs and hand, and spilt knuckles from punching someone in the face. My face had a couple scratches, and a new scar above my right eyebrow hidden beneath my bangs. On top of that, the wounds from the last whipping I got from my step-father had reopened during my fight earlier so the back of my shirt was soaked in blood.

Nani looked at me, or as best as she could see me, with me being hidden in the shadows. "Are you coming dear?" she asked. I looked at the four of them. Should I? I hesitated.

"Sure."

*End of Flashback.*

* * *

I blinked. I must have drifted off in my flashback for a long time. The stars were already in the sky and the clock in the room read 9 o'clock.

Nani. The others. I needed air. I walked over to one of the windows and was delighted when it opened. I was on the second floor and the mansion was only three floors, so to get to the roof, I just have to climb a bit higher.

I crawled out of my window and scaled the mansion wall easily. I reached the room in no time and laid down looking at the stars. My mom use to tell me, that everyone who died would become a star, they would leave their bodies behind and their souls would turn into a star, lighting up the way for their loved ones. Was she up there now?

One of them winked at me and my eyes got glassy. Was that her?

* * *

(Loke's POV)

I knocked on Dysis' room door again. Hmm..no answer. Is she asleep? Somehow, I doubt that. I looked upward. I think I know where she might be.

I crawled onto the roof and saw her sitting looking at the stars. I walked closer and she still hadn't turned around.

_Hey._ I mind-spoke softly.

_Hey._ She replied.

_What are you doing up here? _

_I dunno. I needed air._

_Can I ask why?_ I don't think she was going to tell me, but I asked anyways.

"No. How did you find me?"

"I knocked on your door and you didn't answer. I knew you weren't sleeping, so I went to the place I thought you'll be. Cats do like high places."

"I'm not a cat."

"Sure you are, you're a tiger and I'm a lion."

"Whatever…idiot." She was looking out into the garden now, but I heard the smile in her voice. I laid down next to her.

"Did you know that once a person dies, their soul becomes a star? She asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Yea, I knew." I honestly did know.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Another couple minutes of silence.

"Did you know," I asked her "that I will become your one and only 'soul'-mate?" I have no idea where that came from, I had met her a few weeks ago and I know about her past, but I didn't know a lot of stuff. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"No I didn't know." She said quietly. I reached my arm out and held her hand and prayed she didn't let go or complain.

She didn't.

I thought she would.

"Did you know, that I just met you?" she asked me.

"Yea, but, did you know that we have an eternity to get to know each other?" As soon as I said that, I realized it wasn't true. I had an eternity because I was a spirit, but what about her, she wasn't a spirit. She was a human. This whole thing is a mess, but I didn't want it to end. I liked being with her.

"Did you know, that I don't have an eternity?" she asked me, her voice quieter than before.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Did you know, that if you died, then you'll turn in to a star, a spirit? And don't you know, I'm a spirit." I had no idea if this was true, but it made logical sense.

She was silent. "Did you know, that I won't read you mind ever again unless you want me too, or any mind of our…nakama?"

I didn't know this and I was surprised. I looked over at her. "I think that's great. But we should have a signal or a code word incase we need you to read our minds."

"That's a good idea."

"I was thinking White Strawberries for the code word and blinking your eyes three times for the signal."

"I think those would work just fine, but why 'white strawberries'?

"Did you know that you look cute in your pajamas?"

I looked at her face when she realized she was wearing her pajamas on the roof with me. It went from recognition to shock to embarrassment and soon her face was red. I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was just too cute.

"Did you know you should sh*t up?"

"Did you know that I'm getting tired of all these did you knows?" I asked her after I finished laughing.

"Did you know, that I actually like it up here with you for once?"

"Did you know, that I'm glad?"

"Yea, I knew." I could tell she honestly did.

We stayed up there for the rest of the night. We fell asleep and when I woke up a little later, I found that my Dysis had curled up in my arms, out hands still intertwined. I smiled and went back to sleep.

On the roof.

In the spring night air.

With Dysis in my arms.

Under a blanket of bright stars.

Yep, officially, the best unofficial date. Ever.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter for y'all. **

**I'm not mad at you guys anymore, but still…REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Yea, tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and I was wondering if I should start another story, since summers coming soon. One about what happened when Dysis met Nani and yea. Should I do it? **

**Falemnderit. Mirupafshim. (Thank you. Goodbye.) **


	12. Tiger and the Start of the Mission

**Yea. I'm not getting any reviews. T_T. So, Imma stop doing the languages in case it ticks one of you guys off or something. I don't know anymore!**

**Err…I also decided not to do Dysis' backstory cause it doesn't relate to Fairytail, like at all.**

**I mean, is my story that bad, or are you guys just lazy. -_- Seriously, if it's terrible, tell me.**

**I hope I get at least one review this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Tiger and the Start of the Mission**

(Dysis' POV)

I opened my eyes as the sun just started coming out from behind the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. I sighed contently.

With a jolt, I realized that I was on the roof. What was I doing on the roof?! And why do I have a shirt around my shoulders?! And why are there arms around me?! And why am I holding someone's hand?! And why does he smell good?! And why was it a he?!

I kind of freaked out a bit. I slowly turned around to face the person who was holding onto me. They smelled, sort of like the wilderness and milk and …oranges? I shrieked quietly when I saw who it was and the memory of last night came back to me. I felt my cheeks go redder than Erza's hair.

Playboy was up in record time at my shriek, arms already lit up with Regalus. "What's wrong? Where's the enemy?" He looked around quickly, face guarded and then when he saw no one but me, his face showed confusion. "Tiger, why'd you scream?"

I stared at him.

Seriously, he doesn't find this situation weird?

"Um…well, we just woke up on the roof…"

"And…"

What's wrong with him? Doesn't he find this a little awkward or embarrassing?

"Oh." Realization seemed to dawn on him and he extinguished Regalus.

"Yea," Was all I could say. Aww sh*t, Ink's going to kill me.

"Well," He said as he sat down next to me. "I think that was the best sleep I've ever had." He grinned like an idiot. That caused me to blush and then punch him.

"Umph. Hey! What was that for?" He protested, rubbing his stomach.

"You being a jerk." I replied. God he was arrogant.

"How was I being a jerk? You're the one who just punched me!"

"Yea, but that's only because you didn't stop me from sleeping on the roof with you!"

"You could've stopped yourself! And if I remember correctly, it was you who curled up in my arms when were sleeping."

I blushed again and turned away from him. I was not going to speak to him for the rest of the mission. Scratch that, the rest of my life.

"Aww…come on Tiger, you got to admit, that was the best sleep you've ever have." It was one of the best sleeps I've ever had. No nightmares. But no way in h*ll was I ever going to tell him that.

_I'm sorry._

…

_Please forgive me._

…

_I'll buy you flavored milk._

_..._

_And I'll let you ride shot gun for this mission._

…_Fine._

We just had a whole one sided mental conversation in which I get flavored milk and shot-gun for curling up in his arms when I fell asleep. How it ended up with him offering me milk for forgiveness I have no idea, but I was pretty happy with this deal.

I turned back around and faced him. He had lost his shirt some how and with another jolt, I realized I had it tied around my shoulders. He saw me looking. "Like what you see?"

I was prepared to punch him again but then he just had to say, "I was worried you might catch a cold, so I gave you my shirt."

"O-oh thanks. Um, here." I untied his shirt and handed it to him. "So, what do we do now?"

"We sit here and watch the sunrise." He said and put his arm around me. I punched him.

"Umph. Would you stop punching me?"

"Would you stop putting your arm around me?"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind last night when _you_ were curled up in_ my_ arms."

"Umm…well…you…"

"Exactly," he smirked and snaked his arm around my shoulders again. _I win._

_As if. I'm only doing this because you were worried about me catching a cold last night. Next time I won't hold back._

_Right, sure you are, Tiger._

"What's your story?"

"What?" He asked me a little surprised.

"You know, your story, everyone has one. What's yours?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"We can always finish it another time." I cringed. Did _I_ just say that? Cr*p.

"If you insist." He smirked and told his story. I alternated between looking at the sunrise and him. I noticed he his glasses on the floor a roof a few feet away from us and picked it up. Then I realized that he looked a lot more harmless and cute without them. Sh*t up me.

He was at the part where he had just met Lucy for the first time. "Lucy!" I jumped up.

"What?" He asked looking at me from his position on the ground.

"Lucy's going to be up soon, and so will the rest of the team. That means that Ink and Erza will both be up soon and they'll be wondering where we're at. If they find out then…" I trailed off and the look on his face told me that he filled out the rest of the sentence.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It looks like it's about 6…50ish."

"Shoot, Erza, Ink, Juvia, and Lucy would probably come get me at 7, so we got time, but we got to hurry."

"Right. Hey Dysis?"

"Hmm…what?"

"Did you know that we'll be in big trouble if anyone finds out we spent a night together under the roof?"

I grinned, I couldn't help it. "Yea, I knew."

With that, we parted ways, him climbing down one wall, me climbing down the other. I made it to my room in a minute flat. I dropped his glasses on the table, grabbed some clothes and was in and out of the shower in record time. I braided my hair in two minutes, which was a new record for me. Then I did all the daily routines. I also had to mess up the bed a little to look like I slept in it, pack my bag with the clothes I threw on the floor in my rush, and was dumping the pasta out the window when I heard a knock.

"Dysis, you ready?" Phew made it. I walked over to where the door was and flung it open.

"Hey Erza, hi Lucy, hello Juvia, good morning Ink, let me go get my bag and we can go start the mission."

"Hey Dysis," Lucy said.

"No problem, we'll wait here." Erza said.

"Hello Dysis." Juvia replied.

"Say good morning to everybody Dysis." Ink scolded me.

"Good morning everyone," I mumbled.

I stepped aside and picked up my two bags; the smaller one that held stuff precious to me and the one for other stuff. I grabbed them and walked over to where I had placed my sword next to the table. Then I picked up Playboy's glasses which I forgot about until now and shoved them in my pocket hoping they didn't notice.

When I turned around they were talking and thankfully didn't notice. Thank goodness. I would've never heard the end of it if they saw the glasses.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" I said. They all agreed and we went to go eat breakfast.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I saw Dysis shove something into her pocket that looked suspiciously like Loke's glasses. I'll ask her about it later.

We were on the subject of books, one of my favorite subjects when… "Luce!"

I groaned inwardly. Sure I was happy to see him, but sometimes, he gets annoying. "What Natsu?"

"I got Mr. Eneaus to read your novel and he said it was one of the best stories he ever read!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"You did what now?! Lucy Kick! How could you! That was for private eyes and here you go showing it to strangers! What's wrong with you Natsu?!"

He rolled around on the floor in pain. "Aww…come on Luce. I know how much you wanted to have someone read it, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Aye. Natsu was trying to do something good."

"Shut up cat." I was mad at both of them right now.

"Lucy, that was some story."

"W-w-wha-?" I blushed furiously.

"Good morning Mr. and Ms. Eneaus." All the girls said in unison.

"Call me Agalone." Mr. Eneuas said.

"Good morning girls." Marisol said.

"Now Lucy, your story was one of the best stories I have ever read. It's even better than mine." Mr. Eneaus chuckled.

"I-I-It is?" I was stuttering. Mr. Eneaus-Agalone thought my story was better than his.

"Yes, it is. If you would like, I can give you some tips. You should thank the young man over there for showing it to me." Marisol and Mr. Eneaus turned towards the dining hall. "Let's go, breakfast is waiting."

I turned to Natsu who was still on the floor, only now he was grinning up at me. "Thanks Natsu." I mumbled.

"Your welcome Luce." He beamed and jumped up, wrapping an arm around my neck. "Let's go eat food!"

"Aye." Everyone agreed.

Everyone was star-strucked at the dining hall. Well, everyone except Dysis and me. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, rich plush carpet, parted silk curtains, and a long dining table with velvet chairs.

We all took a seat. Mr. and Ms. Eneaus sat at the ends of the table. Evania sat on the left of Mr. Eneaus with Loke, without his glasses, next to her and Gray, Juvia, and the twins on the left side of the table next to them. Erza sat across from Evania, Dysis next to her, me next to Dysis, Natsu next to me, Arnold next to Natsu and Elma at the end next to Marisol. Ink and Happy were seated in Arnold's and Elma's laps.

Sebastian brought the food over and set the plates in front of all of us; pancakes with fruit and eggs and bacon with tall glasses of orange juice, delicious. We all dug in with Natsu asking for seconds and thirds. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dysis reaching into her pocket and taking out what I now confirmed as Loke's glasses. She angled them away from view as she reached for the syrup, Loke reaching for it at the same time. Swiftly, she passed it to Loke and they would've gone unnoticed if not for…"Mr. Loke, what are taking from Ms. Dysis?" little Arnold asked.

Startled, Loke dropped his glasses in the middle of the table which caused everyone to look at them with their arms still stretched out. "Uhh…um…uhh…I was…these were…"

"Dysis was returning Loke's glasses. She took them from him yesterday because he was annoying her, but she felt bad that Loke can't see without them, so she was trying to return them to him before he grabbed the wrong syrup." I lied.

_Thanks Lucy._ Dysis said in my mind.

_ No problem Dysis._ I thought in my head hoping she read it. She didn't seem too. Hmm…

"But why didn't you just give it to him?" Evania asked, suspicion laced in her question.

"I thought you would get the wrong idea." Dysis replied smoothly, he hand clenching into a fist.

"Well," Mr. Eneaus laughed. "Looks like everyone's done with breakfast and we can all start our trip."

Everyone stood up and followed him outside. There some stable hands were getting four carriages ready. They turned around and bowed to Mr. Eneaus.

"Danny?" "Lucy?" " ?" "Dysis?" Four of us said at the same time. I ran up to hug Danny and Dysis went up to hug "Mr. Scary."

The four of us started out a conversation with each other.

"Uhh…" Everyone else said looking on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Danny, my old stable hand at Heartfillia mansion."

"Nice to meet all of your acquaintances." He tipped his hat revealing some blond hair.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"What were you to Lucy?" The last question came from Natsu.

"Natsu!" I protested but Danny just laughed.

"Is this your boyfriend Lucy? Don't worry, I was just the stable boy who took care of the horses."

"He's not my boyfriend. And you were also one of my friends." I told Danny.

"If you day so Lucy, but I didn't think Mr. Heartfillia approved of our friendship."

"Which of course made you my friend. How's Analine?" I asked while everyone laughed.

"She's good. She's going to stay here at the mansion this trip."

"It's good to see you too doing so well." Dysis said.

I blinked. "You too knew each other?"

"Yea, we met a year or two ago. He, Analine, and I were all looking for a job and we all ended up getting a job taking care of horses at the circus." Dysis said. "I quit and we lost touch."

"It's good to see you two again." He said. "You too, Ink."

"Oh yea, this is Mr. Scary." Dysis said looking up at the tall, dark, silent man standing next to her. "I call him Mr. Scary, but his name is Yale. He helped me out when I was in a fix and taught me some basic Spanish too."

"That's nice of you." Erza said.

"It's nice to me you." Gray said holding out a hand.

"Hello." He replied in a thick accent.

"Yo, why does Dysis call you Mr. Scary?" Natsu asked

Dysis and Yale smiled. "Because he's scary strong."

"Well, this little reunion is nice and all, but we should get moving." Loke said eyeing Yale and Danny.

"Loke's right, I don't want to be late for my dress fitting." Evania chipped in clinging onto Loke's arm.

"We should catch up later on." I told them.

Mr. Eneaus and Marisol got in the first carriage and insisted on putting most of their luggage in with them. Sebastian and a woman, who I assumed was a maid joined them. Arnold hopped in the back with me.

"Mr. Natsu, why don't you ride with me and Ms. Lucy?" He called out to Natsu who was walking besides us.

"He has motion sickness." I whispered to him.

"Oh."

The twins hopped into their carriage with two servants. Gray and Juvia joined them inside the carriage. Erza, Happy, and Ink, who decided to join them, all hopped into the biggest carriage with the rest of the luggages and crew which included two cooks, another maid, a stable hand, Danny, and Yale.

Now we were just waiting for Evania. She refuses to get into the carriage without Loke. Loke doesn't want to get in without Dysis, and Dysis is trying to prompt Elma to get in too.

"Loke," I called out. "Just get in the carriage."

"Fine, only if Tiger comes with."

"But I don't want _her_ to come."

"Elma, why don't you go in the carriage?" Dysis ignored the two and asked the little girl who was hiding behind a tree.

"My sister and her husband died when their carriage went off the cliff. Elma was the only one who survived because she left to pick flowers. She really likes flowers." Marisol said, sadly looking out. "But, she's never been in a carriage since."

Dysis must've heard us with her sharp hearing because she cocked her head to one side. "Hey Elma, how 'bout me and you sit in the back of the carriage?"

Elma, in her cute blue dress, shook her head.

"How 'bout me and you walk along side the carriage? You can teach me about flowers." Dysis held out her hand.

Elma hesitated but took Dysis' hand. "Ok." She said in a soft voice.

"Is everybody ready?" Mr. Eneaus called out.

"No. Loke refuses to get into the carriage with me." Evania called out, close to tears.

Loke cocked his head to a side also and it seemed like he was having a conversation about something, but no one, besides Evania was saying anything.

"Ok, _Ivy_, I'll ride in the carriage with you."

"Yay!" Evania, Ivy, squealed. She grabbed Loke's hand and literally dragged him into the carriage. Her two maids followed after looking at each other and shrugging. I giggled at that.

"Hey Luce," Natsu asked looking up at me, "Wanna walk with me?"

I blushed. Was he asking me out, like walking on a date? No, no, no. I shook my head. He was just asking me to walk with him. That's it. "Sure Natsu, Arnold, wanna come?"

"Ok. Knights and wizards have to build up body strength."

"Your right they do." Natsu agreed grinning.

"Don't forget endurance." I poked Arnold and Natsu gently on the stomach. They both laughed.

Then we were off! After about an hour, Arnold looked like he was ready to drop, but every time he looked at Natsu, he would stand up straight again and keep walking. He really was adorable.

"Hey Arnold," I said slowing down to walk at his pace.

"Hmm."

"Do you wanna take a break? I'm beat."

"But Mr. Natsu is still walking."

"That's because he's older than you and has more endurance."

"But I want to be like him." He stood up taller and puffed out his chest. I giggled lightly at that.

"True, but you need to have energy later so in case we got in trouble, you can help him fight."

"Ok then." I helped him up into the bench on the outside of the carriage.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, Arnold, do you know how to use magic?"

"I dunno. I hope I do. Then I can be a wizard like Mr. Natsu."

"Hmm…do you want to find out?"

"Yes! Can you help me Ms. Lucy?" He ginned up at me eagerly with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, how about, at the next town we stop at, me and Natsu will take you to a magic store. Then we can see if anything appeals to you."

"Yay! You and Mr. Natsu are the best."

"Thank you, Arnold. Do you want me to explain the basics of being a wizard?"

"Yes please."

"Alrighty then. Natsu, help me explain to Arnold about magic."

"What Luce?"

"Help me explain to Arnold about magic and being a wizard."

"Oh, sure." Natsu and Arnold both looked equally happy. I started telling them about the two different styles of magic and all the different types. Then we explained guilds and about Fairytail. We were talking about some of our old missions when Arnold yawned.

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"Would you mind Ms. Lucy?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then."

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit my lap. I smiled at him and started petting his hair. Natsu handed his shirt up and I blushed. He was shirtless.

"H-here, in case he catches a cold." He said looking the other way.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Are you three doing ok?" Marisol asked outside the window.

"Yea. We're fine. Arnold fell asleep though." Natsu called back.

I heard her chuckled. "More time for you two love birds to spend together."

"We're not-" Me and him stated at the same time, but we were cut off but the sound of the window closing. We looked at each other and blushed pink. Then we looked the other way.

* * *

(Marisol's POV)

I giggled at Agalone when the window closed. "Do you remember when we were like that?"

He smiled. "Oh course, best of friends, roaming the countryside taking on missions."

I smiled sadly now. "We both denied that we were in love with each other and drifted farther away. Then you met her and married her."

"Yes, but we're together now, and you're the only one I love." He took my hand and I leaned into him."

"Silly, you forgot the kids."

"Of course. You and the kids are the only ones I love."

"You know what Aga."

"What Mari?"

"We need to help them out."

"Who?"

"Lucy and Natsu," I stated. "And that poor girl Juvia although I suspect the twins already got that under control."

"Yes, your right. Don't want them to realize their love too late. We were lucky we got a second chance."

I smiled up at him, his face still holding traces of that prankster teenager so long ago. "I most worried about Loke and Dysis. Especially with Evania there."

"They'll be fine. The girl looks like she won't take cr*p from Evania and the only reason she is, is because it might hurt her pay.

"Yea, I suppose your right." I leaned forward and told the coachman to stop. "We should however, still help them out."

I opened the carriage door and stepped out in my thin green dress. Agalone, Sebastian, and Angela stepped out after me. The rest of the carriages slowly opened their doors, and everyone spilled out wondering why we were stopping.

"Me and Agalone decided to meet some friends on this trip, so our carriage will be separating from everyone and we'll meet up at the dress fitting in 10 days."

"Mama, if we're splitting up," Alice spoke up, "Can we go to that spa we wanted to visit. We promise we'll be quick."

I looked at her, she winked and then I looked at my husband also winking. He spoke, "Well, I don't see why not? Erza is it?"

"Yes?"

"There's a nice bakery with delicious strawberry cake a few towns over, it's not in our route, but we left a bit early, so the trip won't take that long. You can stop by if you would like."

"That leaves your group Evania, would you guys like to continue on the original path?"

"Yes. I have a couple, dress fitting I need to attend to."

"Alright, then it's all settled. Everyone meet up in 10 days in Pandidy at the Lady's Finery Dress Shop." With that, our plan was in motion and I stepped back into the carriage.

"Mari, you really are the matchmaker aren't you?" Aga asked me grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, what fun would the trip be without any romance?"

I hoped everything goes according to plan.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Natsu and Lucy, went along with Mr. and Ms. Eneaus wondering about this sudden change in direction. They shrugged but kept on a conversation about nothing in particular.

Gray was looking at the twins and Juvia was looking at him. The twins had their heads bent together whispering and occasionally glancing at Gray and Juvia.

Erza's group had already left in search for the cake shop.

Shy, little Elma suggested a picnic when they reach the Oak forest. Dysis agreed, and both of them climbed onto the back of the carriage to tell Loke and Ivy. Loke agreed and Ivy only agreed because Loke agreed.

This is going to be a long journey for each team.

**Phew! 3,801 words. That's a record for me. :)**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter. I updated pretty quickly because we had a 3 day weekend and I had nothing to do. I also might start another story soon, so this might not be updated as quickly btw. **

**Review! Thanks! **


End file.
